The Same Path
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: After the event of Radiant Dawn, Ike is tired of being called upon. He and Soren set off on their own journey, but will Ike wind up walking the same path he always has? Rating, Genres, and Characters set to change as I do more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Though I love the idea of not knowing what happened to Ike, of it adding to his legend, I've also wanted to write what I think may or may not have happened since.**

 **People also seemed to respond well to the piece I did about Priam and Ragnell, which kind of prompted me to get started on this. I do not know how often this will be updated, but I will work on it as much as I can.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

When you defeat a goddess and save everyone on the continent, you're a hero. Especially if you had saved the continent before. But Soren knew Ike was a humble person and did not appreciate all the fanfare. But much of it had died off, with celebrations winding down and groups going their own ways.

The queen of Crimea, Elincia, seemed to want Ike to stay around. The same could be said of the Bengion Empress, Sanaki. Maybe not exactly of the new Queen of Daein, Micaiah. Even the kings of the laguz tribe, perhaps with the exception of King Tibarn, who was having to get used to life in Serenes Forest, wanted Ike around.

That was why Soren was not surprised to come upon Ike packing one evening.

"Running away?" he asked.

Ike, startled by Soren's presence, stopped as he folded a tunic. He grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, it sounds kind of bad when you put it that way."

"Why?"

Ike was quiet for a moment before he exhaled loudly and said, "I'm burnt out."

"Burnt out? What, from the hero worship?"

Ike chuckled. "Kind of."

Soren folded his arms over his chest. He was trying not to sound accusatory, but it was, unfortunately, his way. "You are basically welcome at any inn, castle, keep, anywhere in Tellius. You have people begging for your service. You'll always have work here."

Ike sat down on the cot and nodded slowly. He understood what Soren was saying. "But that's the problem. In the past three years, I've trained hard. I've answered every call that came our way. I helped to take care of the Mad King. I joined Elincia's counsels. I avenged my father. I helped save Tellius again after Ashera's Judgement. Aren't you tired of it?"

Soren understood what Ike was saying. People had been shouting Ike's name over and over again in just three short years, and Ike, being the goodhearted person he was, always answered and tired his best to help.

"What about the Griel Mercenaries?"

With a sigh, Ike said, "That's what I really feel bad about. I think my father would understand. Mist is no leader, but she can carry on with the group."

"What about Mist?"

"She's not leaving Boyd. And I don't want to carry the whole group away." Ike narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to talk me out of leaving?"

Soren chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, far from it. Just trying to understand, that's all." He turned to leave, but at the door, he paused. "Wait for me, OK? I'm going to pack."

"You can't mean to come as well?"

Soren glared at him. Again, it was not something he meant so cruelly. "I can't let my one friend walk off into the sunset, can I?"

Ike laughed as he rose to his feet. He was nearly done packing and almost ready to leave. "You have plenty of friends now, Soren. I'm sure anyone would be willing to have you as their tactician."

Soren rolled his eyes. "I can't be burnt as well? I'm only going to work with you, Ike."

Ike crossed the room and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You seem to be trying to talk me into staying. What about you, hmm? Don't you want to know about yourself?"

Soren looked Ike dead in the eye, and, with a tone that was dead serious, said, "Don't leave me with these people."

Ike tried to stifle it, but he could not hold back his laughter. Even Soren managed to crack a faint smile before going back to his usual scowl.

"Go pack," Ike told him. He shook his head as Soren left.

Soren crossed the hall to his own room. The keep was quiet, which he was thankful for. And sure this was why Ike chose to leave when he did. He grabbed a bag from a nearby chest and began to shove a few important things inside. To him, important was his small amount of money, his books, and a few changes of clothes. But the books were the problem. They were heavy, and there were so many.

It took several moments of deep consideration, but he finally narrowed it down to the rare books he owned. He wrapped them carefully in cloth and stuffed them to the bottom of his bag. He hefted it into his arms and left just as Ike left his own room.

"I left a note," he whispered. "Its probably not going to go over well, but..." he trailed off and ended with a shrug. When he saw Soren's heavy bag, he asked, "Did you pack a library?"

"The beginnings of one," Soren whispered back.

Ike grinned and the two made their way to the door. The only person they encountered was Shinon, who was fast asleep. Even if he was awake, Ike was certain he would make no move to stop them.

They walked in silence for quite some time, guided only by the moonlight. The moon was nearly full, and the night sky was cloudless. Soren shifted his bag from one arm to the other. Occasionally, he wondered what time it was. Once, he thought if anyone had noticed them missing yet. That was an odd thing for him, to think that someone would notice him missing.

"Do you want me to carry that?"

"I've got it, but I do have a question. Where exactly are we going?"

Ike stopped, and for a second, Soren feared that Ike was just wondering aimlessly. His fear was unfounded as Ike pulled a bag of coins from inside his tunic. "We're going to find a ship."

Soren was surprised. "So you plan to leave entirely."

"Well, yes..." Ike began to toss the bag from one hand to the other. "I've been thinking... we were lied to about Yune, about her being the dark goddess when she was nothing more than a child and had little grasp on her emotions."

Soren nodded, "So you want to know if there was more out there? If the great flood did not destroy everything."

"Exactly." Ike stopped playing with the bag and tucked it away again. Before they could go further, he had to ask something. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"What's keeping me here? Let's find that port, and a captain mad enough to sail to who knows where."

They traveled most of the night. Neither of them seemed to want to stop and rest. The idea of travel and adventure seemed to be pushing them forward. Tellius was going to grow and change, but it would have to do so without them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like the beginning is a little slow, but I hope to set the pace as soon as I can. I actually don't know when to end this, I feel it could go for a while, or have a sequel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Though it did not take a lot to find a port, in truth, they seemed to be nearly everywhere, the trouble was very clearly finding a ship. Or a ship with a mad enough captain to take them beyond what was known.

When Ike spoke to the captains, the answer was almost always the same:

"The Radiant Hero! I'll be glad to take you and your companion anywhere on Tellius, free of charge!"

But when he would bring up what he wanted, they would always apologize and say they stuck to their trade routes. However, should he want to go to wherever they were heading, just catch up before they left!

Finally, Soren took over.

"Let me talk to them, Ike. I don't think anyone has recognized me."

He was growing anxious. He could see it clearly in his mind's eye as he walked the docks, his heels clacking against the wood with his hurried steps. Mist would be wailing, clinging to the nearest person - most likely Boyd or Titania - begging for someone to please bring her brother back. And the longer they stayed in place, the more likely it was for that exact scenario to happen.

It took over a week of no, and a couple of men who would not even speak to him, but Soren eventually found what he was looking for. He agreed with the captain to bring his friend in the morning, and they could discuss the details.

Ike was more shocked than thrilled. When Soren told him, he nearly choked on his dinner.

"And he's going away from Tellius?" Ike asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, he said he has made the journey before, though many people don't believe him. He'll meet with us in the morning."

Sleep did not seem ready to come to Ike that night. He was up most of the night with so many thoughts racing through his mind. The sun could not rise fast enough for him.

After a quick breakfast, the two of them met up with the captain. They found him barking orders to his men near his ship as they rolled barrels onto the vessel. He did seem shocked when he saw Ike, but not because of his hero status.

"When the lad said he had a friend wantin' to go with him, I expected another shrimp!" He squeezed Ike's hand and shook it vigorously, then introduced himself as Ron. "Said he wanted to go off Tellius, that you'd be willin' to pay a pretty purse to go!"

"Yes, sir," Ike said with a wince. Ron's hand was like a vise. He freed his hand and grabbed his coin. The captain inspected his pay, but to their surprise, he tossed nearly half of it back to Ike.

"You're a big one, and I expect work on my ship. Though I don't know about the little one."

"I can work enough for both of us," Ike offered.

"Don't worry," Soren said dryly. "If the ship is stalled by lack of wind, I'll blow us along." Ron laughed at that and clapped Soren's shoulder, nearly knocking him to the ground as he did.

"A mage! I should've known!" He shook his head and sighed. "Well, we leave in an hour. _Or whenever these slackers decide to pick up the pace!"_ The crew scrambled and scurried around in confusion for a minute or two as they all decided to do the same thing at once. Ron chortled to himself. "Say your goodbyes and get over here as quick as you can."

"You all right?" Ike asked as they walked back to the inn. "I thought he was going to take your head off for a second."

"Any higher and he might have." Soren groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

"How did you work your magic?"

Soren fought the desire to roll his eyes. He was sure Ike was making a pun. "Oh, I didn't, actually. Another man pointed me to him when I told him what I wanted. And while he may seem a few spells shy of a tome, I think he'll get us to wherever it is you plan on going."

They returned to the inn and gathered their things. Soren did not want to admit it, but he was glad to see the end of the inn. On the sea, they were less likely to be spotted. Ike seemed to truly want to leave, and yet in his heart, if his sister demanded he stay, Ike would stay.

Ron was surprised at their quick return, but he turned it into a joke. "That eager to leave, eh? Women troubles?"

"We've said our goodbyes before we left," Soren said. It was not truly a lie.

"And you look like you need help now."

Ron took them to their cabin. It was low, with a few hammocks strung from the ceiling. There were a few cabinets bolted to the floor for their clothes and items. Ron told them that so far they would not have to share with anyone. He was light on crew, but he was sure Ike would pick up the slack.

Once their things were stowed, Ike and Soren joined Ron on the deck. Ike joined the others to load the ship. Ron studied Soren for a moment, then said, "You seem like a smart kid. Think you can look over my books?"

The remark that he did not expect Ron to have books was on Soren's tongue. He shrugged indifferently, and followed Ron into a small room. Soren was astonished to see it was comfortable and well lit, with a sturdy table, lantern, and shelves lined with ledgers. What amazed him more was the neat and clear handwriting inside.

"I don't have the time to do it anymore, traveling gets way too busy. But you make great money bringin' back things people never seen before!" He laughed. Soren was going to have to get used to his jolly attitude.

"It all looks so... tidy. I can take care of this."

"Good lad." He did not slap Soren's shoulder again. He left Soren alone.

With Ike's aid, the crew had the ship loaded and ready to set sail in no time. He stopped by to give Soren warning that the ship was ready, but Soren was deep in the dusty ledgers. He went back to the deck.

The light breeze tickled his face and ruffled his hair. The spray of the sea was salty on his lips. Still, Ike could shut his eyes and finally relax. Though his journey had just begun, he was excited and eager to see where the ship would take him. And who he would meet along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am trying to balance between Ike and Soren, and so far, it's mostly been Soren. I'm working on it, though!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Their ship voyage was uneventful. Though neither voiced it, Ike and Soren were not surprised. After the defeat of Ashera, there seemed to be something different in the air. Calm, peace, tranquility. But was it going to last?

There was a few times when Soren deeply regretted admitting that he was a mage. When the winds stopped, Ron came looking for him. While he did not like providing the ship with a breeze, it did seem to make the journey a little faster.

As they neared land, Ron started to drop hints that he would not mind keeping the two of them around. Soren had his books as neat and tidy as they had ever been, and Ike was doing more work than some of the crew had ever done. He made one more plea, in his own way, as they disembarked once the boat had pulled into port.

"I'll be glad to take ya anywhere! Just come find me if ya change your mind!"

Ike gave a final wave over his shoulder and hurried to catch up with Soren, who was more than eager to put distance between himself and the jolly captain.

Their arrival seemed to be in time with some kind of affair. Booths and stalls crammed the streets, with vendors hawking their wares. Ribbons and trails of colored paper were strung up nearly everywhere. Ike stepped aside as a young boy eagerly ran to his mother, holding a small trinket in his hands.

"Let's figure out what's going on later. Right now we need to find somewhere to stay."

They walked through the festival, stopping to ask on occasion about rooms. Every time they were turned down, sometimes kindly, other times rather harshly. "Looks like we might be camping," Ike remarked as he and Soren ate a dish from one of the vendors, a flaky hand pie full of fruits.

"Probably," Soren muttered. He was a little on edge and not exactly comfortable with the busy crowds.

A young couple overheard them. "Sorry to pry," the young man said as his girlfriend linked her arms around his, "but if you're looking for a room, have you tried Selyne's inn?" He pointed to the end of the street. "It's a little ways out, just down that road and take a left. With everyone in the city, and her place being out of it, it's not likely it'll be crowded."

Ike thanked the couple as he finished off his treat. "What are you celebrating, if I may?"

"Harvest festival," he replied.

The girl laughed. "It looks like you two came just in time."

"So much for camping," Ike told Soren as they gathered their things and started off down the road. "I know you were looking forward to it."

They followed the young man's directions, which led them to a three story wood building. The yard was tidy, with flowers in the front and, from what they could see from the road, a garden in the back. "When he said it was away from town, I expected a three room cabin," Ike said.

"I didn't expect _this,"_ Soren agreed. He followed Ike up the steps and into the inn.

At first it looked empty, but they spotted a young woman in the corner on an overly stuffed sofa. There was a pile of laundry in a basket at her feet. She looked up, at first excited, but then she regained her composure. She took a needle from her mouth and stuck it in a squishy pin cushion.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She rose to her feet and almost offered a curtsy, but stopped herself.

"Are you Selyne?"

She shook her head no. "She'll be back soon. She just had to go get a few things we need."

"Do you know if she has any open rooms?" Soren asked.

"Oh absolutely, the entire third floor is empty, and I know a few on the second are, too." She gathered her skirts and stepped behind a counter. Behind it was a board with nails, half of which had keys dangling from them. The woman disappeared for a moment as she ducked under the counter. She pulled out a large book, slammed it down, and opened it randomly.

"I'm sure you can take whatever room you want," she said idly as she thumbed through page after page. "If you can even read Selyne's handwriting, that is."

"It is _not_ that bad!" As the girl behind the counter spoke, the front door had opened. The two of them were nearly opposites. The one who just entered was tall and willowy with a slim build and black hair pulled back in a bun. The other was shorter, more of average height for a woman, with loose blonde curls and a more curvy shape to her.

The one behind the counter stopped what she was doing and blushed deeply. She noticed the two sacks and a box at the door. "Let me help, Selyne."

She shook her head and bent to retrieve her goods. Ike, the closest to her, took the heaviest from her. "Where do you need it?" he asked.

"This way," Selyne said, taken aback by Ike's help. She led him past the kitchen, where the smell of cooking meat wafted through the door. Next to it, a bedroom had been converted to a pantry.

"Just sit it down, it's flour." She began to take smaller sacks from the box and put them in their respective places. "How long do you plan to stay?" she asked, making conversation.

"As long as you'll have us," Ike told her. He raised an eyebrow as she pulled a length of metal wire out of the box last.

"Got to fix my trap," she told him, answering the unasked question. She paused, tilted her head, and studied him. Then she nodded. "You look like an adventurer," she told him as they returned to the entrance. "Actually," she said, "you look like a fighter."

Ike chuckled but did not answer. He wanted to get away from being a fighter.

"Did they overcharge you?"

"Oh you know they did, Lena." Selyne sighed and added, "Though I guess it is _my_ fault for not stocking up before the festival."

To Ike and Soren, she added, "You can have your pick of rooms, if you haven't chosen already. My room is in there," she pointed to the room behind the counter, " if you need anything, and you're more than welcome to eat with us or go out if that's what you prefer. _She,"_ Selyne jerked her head towards Lena, "thinks my cooking is bad, but that's up to you to decide."

Ike and Soren chose rooms on the third story and Ike politely refused Selyne's offer of helping them carry their belongings. "Then I'll be outside if you need anything. Since Lena is mending, if you need anything fixed, just bring it down."

Lena looked a bit put out, but said nothing.

Ike and Soren took the stairs to the third floor. Each door was marked with a small letter. The rooms they took were by each other, C and D. From the window of C, Ike's room, he could look out and see the entire festival. He left the room, locking it behind him, and rapped on Soren's door. He was interested in returning to the festival, mainly to see what the people were like.

Soren agreed to go with him. Before they left, Lena looked up from the dress she was working on. "Be back before Selyne goes to bed," she called, "otherwise you'll be sleeping outside. Locking that door is the last thing she does."

They assured her that they would be back before then. She waited for them to leave before hurrying out into the back garden. She found Selyne on a stone bench, a square metal trap beside her. "You really shouldn't have given them a room," she whispered in a hushed voice.

"They're not going to hurt anyone," Selyne said as she cut away at the broken piece she was holding. "You really need to stop judging people."

Lena scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I rented rooms to people just from here, and really ones you approved of, I would be out of business." Lena wanted to argue, but Selyne's tone said the subject was closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Selyne and Lena kind of have this interesting dynamic. And Lena doesn't officially work for Selyne or anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The festival itself had been a small thing, big to the village itself, but small to Ike and Soren. They walked the entire length of it three or four times. They listened to the people, tried the food, and browsed the wares. What came as a surprise was that no one thought different of them for being foreign. Despite it being a small village, it was a busy port.

People were open and warm, ready to talk and answer questions.

As the sun started to set, Ike and Soren headed back to the inn. They were joined by a trio of young men who were staying there as well.

"We stayed here last year," one told Ike. "Selyne is pretty tame, going by most innkeepers we've met. But she means what she says. If you come in late, you're sleeping in the garden. Cause trouble, she'll have you thrown out. Otherwise, she's not too concerned by what you do."

"Of course," another said, this one with a short cropped beard and scarred face, "you sleep in the garden and you get yelled at."

"What about the other one? Lena?" Soren asked.

The three of them guffawed. "Lena? She's nothing to worry about, though she's insanely protective of Selyne."

"Just _try_ to keep her from the inn!"

They continued to laugh as they walked up to the inn. Inside, the air was full of the scent of food. Stew, along with freshly baked bread, were doled out to the men. Soren looked at the food hesitantly, but Ike dug in.

"It's not bad," he told him.

One of the men who walked with him, who gave his name as Talyn, shook his head. "It's Lena, she can't stand anything with spice. Says it's too strong."

Almost on cue, Lena, who was eating with the guests, started to cough. She hurried into the kitchen, her cheeks pink. "Why do you have to make it so spicy?" she moaned.

"Ish not spicshy," Selyne said through a mouthful of bread.

"You could have a mouthful of hot peppers and say it wasn't spicy," Lena sighed. She helped herself to some water and drank it quickly.

Selyne sighed, rolled her eyes, and tore off another chunk of bread. As Lena continued to whine, she left the kitchen. "Too spicy?" she asked the half full dining room. She got no protest from the guests, some of who praised the stew. A couple, including Ike, even called for seconds.

Lena sulked as Selyne returned to the kitchen with a tray of bowls. "If you're not going to eat, can you start by washing these?" She scraped the bottom of the pot refilling half a dozen bowls, and left Lena to the kitchen. When she returned, she sat with the diners and made small talk with them.

Soren and Ike sat and listened mostly, though when spoken to they would speak back. After a few minutes, Soren excused him, and Ike followed. "A little too much for you?" Ike asked as they cleared the second floor on their way to the third.

"It's too... easy going here."

Ike laughed. "And that's a bad thing?"

"I'm not used to it."

"Well, if you want, we can find another place to go."

Soren shook his head. There were no other inns around. And they really had not had a chance to find out what kind of towns surrounded them. "I think I'm going to read a bit," he told Ike.

Ike left him to his room. As the night fell, he took a glance out of his window. The festival was well lit with lanterns, but he could not make out what was going on. It was odd, he had expected it to wind down.

He tried to fall asleep, but sleep was not coming to him. Since sleep was not within his grasp, he got up and headed downstairs with the idea that a snack would be what he needed.

Downstairs, he saw that a lantern was lit. Selyne was the only one up. She stood at the counter near the room keys, a book open in front of her. She dropped her quill and grabbed a fork. On a plate beside her was a large slice of cake.

Ike did not want to disturb her, but a creak from the stair gave him away.

She jumped and slammed her book shut. Her smile was sincere despite the fact that he startled her. "Can I help you?"

He gestured to the cake. "I think I had the same idea you did."

Selyne laughed and said, "Well, I'll share with you, but don't tell Lena. She does not think I need it." She went to the kitchen, and returned with knife, plate, and fork. To Ike's amusement, she opened one of the cabinets behind the counter. Inside was half of a cake.

She cut a piece and passed it to him with a wink.

"My lips are sealed," he promised.

"Good." She leaned against the counter and watched him. "You know, we did not get to talk earlier. You and your friend left almost immediately."

"Soren is not really comfortable around people," Ike admitted. "He had a hard time growing up. The only ones nice to him were me and my father."

Selyne nodded. "Is that what brought you here?"

Ike shook his head. "Where we're from, the country was ravaged by war for years. I was a part of a mercenary group. In the past several years, we've been pulled this way and that way, with everyone coming to me to help them."

She paused, a forkful of cake close to her lips. "So you got tired of people wanting you to do everything. There's no shame in that."

"But..." Ike looked down and tapped his fork against his plate. "All I really know is how to fight. I've been raised to be a mercenary."

"There's no shame in that either. Just taking a break isn't going to hurt anything, is it? If you choose to go back home after some time spent here, I'm sure your group will be glad to have you back. Especially with those muscles of yours." She smiled at him. "With those muscles, you'll find a job anywhere."

Ike let out a scoff, but he knew she was right. He decided to change the subject. "Soren and I, when we were told your inn was not in town, didn't expect something this grand."

She shrugged and said, "Well, to be honest, it was my grandparents' house. I grew up here, and they left it to me. I figured it would make a good income. And I get to meet people." She took their plates and carried them to the kitchen.

"But isn't it big for two of you to take care of?"

"Two?" Selyne laughed. "Oh, Lena. Well, I guess you can call it one and a half. Lena stays here, and she'll help out, but.." she trailed off and sighed. "I can't really say she works for me. I have to make her do something if she plans to stay here, don't I?"

"I guess so."

He watched her go to the front door and bolt it shut. One more question bubbled to the surface. "Do you really make people sleep outside?"

"Yes, I'm not leaving that unlocked. We've had troubles before."

"What kind of troubles?"

She sighed and leaned against the door. "Raiders, bandits, whatever you want to call them."

Ike frowned. The area seemed so peaceful. And he was not sure a bolted door would keep raiders out. "Have they bothered you?" he asked.

"Once or twice, but none have come this way in months." She let out a laugh that did not seem wholly sincere. "Don't let that give you nightmares tonight." As she retired to her room, she gave him a wave and said she would see him in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**I type these chapters out as I go, so if the update speed is too slow, just let me know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As Ike and Soren stayed, they learned a lot about the surrounding area. "Further north, there's several castles and keeps," Selyne told Ike one evening as she worked in her garden. Along the back end of the garden were large, round, green grapes. She would cut the bunches and place them in a wooden crate.

"I suppose you'll want to stay away from all that," she added. "West is mostly farms. I'm sure you'll have plenty of work there. As for Soren..." She glanced back at the inn with a sigh.

"He's no farm hand," Ike admitted. He moved a full crate aside for her and brought an empty one.

"I can't imagine him dirtying his hands," she admitted. She stopped to push a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Though I guess some of the farmers wouldn't mind it. He's pretty intelligent, keeping up with paperwork or teaching kids might be good for him. If he can trust the kids."

"Anyway," she said with another snip, "to the south is beaches and more ports. And east, I haven't gone too far east. But it seems like more woods than anything."

"So you're well traveled?"

"Not exactly. I did some traveling around the continent as a child, but I haven't really gone anywhere in a long time. I talk to travelers, though." She said that in a way that made it clear she missed her own trips. But with a shrug, she went back to cutting grapes.

They made small talk as she worked. Once the vines were clear, they carried the crates inside. "I guess I can keep one," Selyne muttered, more to herself than anyone else. "I'm not fond of them, but everyone else seems to be. The rest can go by the door. I'll take them to the market in the morning."

"By yourself?"

Selyne nodded. "That's how I've always done it. Lena stays here in case anyone comes or goes." She straightened up and saw the unsure look on Ike's face. "I have a cart," she added, "for days like this."

"Why didn't you use it last time?"

Selyne sighed, "Because I was in a rush and mad at myself." She glanced at the floor, suddenly feeling shy. "Is there anything in particular you want? When I go in the morning? I try to get things everyone would want."

"As long as it has meat, I'm fine."

Selyne and Ike shared a laugh. "Oh, if only more guests were like you, then."

Ike left her with a grin and headed upstairs. He knocked at Soren's door and joined him in his room. "Selyne was telling me what our options are." He sat down on the bed and stretched out. Soren looked up from the spot he had taken by the window. Ike explained the nearby layout from Selyne's information.

Slowly, Soren shut his book. "So, west?"

"Do you actually want to be a farmhand?" Ike asked Soren.

"No," Soren replied. He started to trace the swirls on his book cover. "But you said you want something new. And while I imagine no military is going to turn down extra personnel, it sounds like west would be more along the lines of what you're looking for."

"I don't know..." Ike said slowly. He was unsure. Though unspoken, both of them knew the other options. Either they could wander the land, taking odd jobs for food, shelter, or coin, or they could return to Tellius.

Soren exhaled loudly and said, "As long as our coin doesn't run out, we can rest and try to sort this through." He started to tap a finger against his book. "For that matter, I'm sure Selyne would be willing to exchange work for a room. It's basically what she does with Lena, correct?"

"From what I understand, yeah."

It was hard for Soren not to say something else. Instead, he rose to his feet and placed his book by the window. He stretched, then said, "I think the best thing to do is to talk to Selyne some more. Or talk to others. Maybe they'll have recommendations. Except that trio of men, those three are sellswords."

"How did you pick that one up?"

Soren sighed and said, "Last night while we were eating, one mentioned it. They were planning to travel south and also mentioned pirates."

"Ah." Ike nodded. South was out, then. He felt guilty about not doing something, but he was tired of fighting battles.

That evening, Ike tried to make conversation while Soren listened at dinner. The talk was light, the meal hearty, but very little was helpful. As they ate, two women entered the inn. Selyne excused herself to speak to them.

She returned some time later and looked annoyed. As her guests left the table, she stayed and sat. Ike wanted to stay with her, but Lena shooed him away.

The next morning, Soren and Ike were startled from their breakfast by a victorious cry.

 _"I finally got you, dastard!"_

Everyone jumped, but Lena squealed as Selyne, her spirits lifted somewhat, joined them holding her metal trap. Inside sat a scared, and large, grey rabbit. It breathed quickly as it tried frantically to escape.

"Selyne, please don't take him to the market with you!" Lena reached a finger between the wire and touched the rabbit.

"And have him continue to menace my garden?" She did not wait for an answer. She carried her prize to the entrance and sat the trap down by the door. She left the inn for a moment, then returned for her grapes and rabbit.

Ike exchanged a look with Soren. Silently, they decided to accompany her. They joined her outside as she loaded a small cart with the grapes she had cut the day before. Ike grabbed the trap and rabbit. She looked surprised by their company.

"You don't want him messing up your grapes, right?" Ike asked.

"Good point," she sighed. "OK. Let's go."

As they made the walk to the market, Ike remembered what happened the night before during their meal. "What was that about?" he asked when he brought up the two women.

"Dia and her sister, they run a tailor shop. They just wanted to warn me that they heard not only are the raiders around again, but that there's piracy getting closer to us." She sighed as she pushed the cart ahead of her. "I thought we were done with them, but I guess living near the sea puts us at a disadvantage."

"Raiders aren't much. I'd be worried about the pirates."

Selyne stopped in her tracks as she stared at Soren. "I think that's the most words I've ever heard you say," she told him.

Ike grinned at Soren and said, "He has a point. Soren is a pretty good tactician. Raiders do what they do and go, with no real organization."

"Pirates are going to siege and attack," Soren added. "Which also means goods are going to rise in price."

"Great," Selyne muttered. "I usually rely on trade, but I've got plenty of money."

"What are you planning on trading for?" Ike felt a change of subject was in the air.

"I need milk and meat," she admitted.

Ike rattled the cage with the rabbit inside. "You've got meat right here. Rabbit is pretty tasty."

Selyne shook her head. "I'm not killing and butchering the rabbit. I'd like to get some beef for him, or ham."

Soren looked at the rabbit. It was large and well fed, no doubt on the vegetables growing in the garden. "You do know he won't be kept as a pet, right?"

"I don't care what _they_ do with him," she said, "I just prefer not to butcher my own meat."

"It's not hard," Ike told her. "I can teach you."

Selyne laughed. By that point they had already reached the marketplace. "You can do it all, can't you?" She then smirked. "Let's see how well you trade."

She sent Ike off with the rabbit and told him to return with her trap and whatever he had gained from the rabbit. Soren stayed with her and she was more than willing to point out people of note as they moved the grapes. Fruits and vegetables Soren had never seen before were being loaded off ships, along with bolts of fabric, fancy silverware, trinkets from foreign lands, and casks of wine.

Selyne took a pouch from her dress and pulled out a coin and bought an orange from a young boy. He thanked her in a foreign tongue and tossed the coin to a woman that was clearly his mother. She split it and offered half to Soren.

"You look like you need it," she told him.

He muttered something that may have been a thanks and ate it. The grapes in her cart were soon replaced with potatoes, a couple of jugs of milk, and some jars of applesauce and jams. As she pointed out a young man who's father was a duke, and who Soren made a mental note to avoid, Ike returned with the empty cage and a package wrapped in butcher paper.

"It's not ham," he told her, "but beef will do, won't it?"

"It certainly will," she said with a laugh. She placed her hand on his arm briefly and added, "I might just have to keep you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Soon the chapters are going to start having splits. Not all, but , I know very little of Marth's games, but things change over the years, as we know.**

 **Also... I hate to admit it, but I struggled with this chapter. I know where I want to go, but getting it there was very challenging.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"You know, I'm pretty sure she likes you."

"She's just friendly," Ike protested. He and Soren were in Soren's room, a map they had borrowed from Selyne spread out on the floor before them. Outside the window, rain fell in sheets. It had begun to rain the night before and had yet to let up.

The map was a bit dusty, the print a bit smudge, but the art was still beautiful. On the bottom corner written in elegant cursive was once the name of the continent. All that was left was a badly rubbed, yet somewhat still graceful _A._

Soren sighed and looked up from the map. "I've been watching her, Ike. The way she interacts with _you_ is much different than the way she flirts on other men who come here."

"Or is that why you want to leave?" he asked.

"I'm starting to feel rusty," Ike told him. "And I don't know if I want to stay in one place at a time." He gestured to the map in front of them. "Just look at this. I can't believe there's so much besides Tellius."

"More of Dheginsea's propaganda?"

"Maybe he didn't even know." Ike crossed his arms over his chest and exhaled. He had been doing a lot of thinking. "If we're here," he pointed to a port on the map, "then maybe we should go north a bit before turning west."

"I thought you were afraid more lords were going to pull you into their fights?"

Ike laughed, even if he did not want to be a part of more wars. He had fought in more than enough to last a lifetime, even for a mercenary.

"I don't, but it looks like either way we're going to run into nobles, unless we go along the coast."

"And it will lead us to pirates."

Ike rose to his feet and dusted off his leggings. He was not exactly lying to Soren. Since staying at the inn, he had done no training. Even if he did not want to battle for nobles who called him to their service, he did not want to lose the strength he had worked towards.

"Do you think Selyne will let us borrow that?"

"If _you_ ask, yes."

A loud clap of thunder cut Ike off as he was about to reply to that. They turned to the window in time to see lightning. "Even if we had a fully thought out plan, I guess we aren't going anywhere for now."

Soren studied Ike for a minute or two. He was sure Ike knew what he wanted, but he was less than certain if Ike was going to actually stick with it. Being a mercenary was something that had been drilled into Ike's head for his entire life. It would be a challenge to keep Ike from walking the same path he grew up on.

Downstairs, Selyne was arguing with Lena. They had started the morning folding blankets and sheets. It had dissolved into bickering as the rain continued to fall.

"You are happy to see the backside of _any_ traveler," Selyne snapped.

"You want to keep any decent looking man around," Lena replied back. Her voice cracked slightly as she struggled to hold back tears.

"I'm not getting into this again," Selyne sighed. She propped a basket of sheets on her hip and started towards the stairs.

The first room on the second floor had been converted to storage. Clean linens were stacked in neat towers almost to the ceiling. She placed her basket on a table and started stacking the sheets with the others.

"Hey, Selyne?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Ike."

"Soren wanted to know if we can borrow the map?"

"Of course, but I'm sure there are newer, up to date ones for sale around the village." She cupped her chin in her hand and added, "Or maybe there's something in the library. I rarely go in there," she admitted. "No time for it anymore."

"You have a library?"

Almost as if the mention of books summoned him, Soren appeared at Ike's side. Selyne nodded. "Downstairs, to the right. It's the second door you come to. Though it really isn't _much_ of a library." They thanked her and went downstairs. As she finished storing the sheets, she realized both of them had either stayed in their rooms, explored the village, or were in the dining room.

"Maybe I haven't been open?" she asked herself. She made her way down the stairs and to the library to make sure they had found it.

Ike was shaking his head, but smiling, as Soren thumbed through the books on the shelves. Some were old and looked almost as if they would crumble if held. Others were pristine, never opened, the spine was not even cracked. He stopped at a green leather bound book with gilded edges.

"Where did you get all of these?" Ike asked.

"Here and there." She hung her head and blushed. "Sorry, that answer was kind of shady! Some were here since before I was born. Others people have given me or traded me. And more than a few were simply left behind."

"Who leaves a book?"

Ike and Selyne both laughed at Soren's question. "You would be surprised." She sat down on the corner of the desk, crossed her arms over her chest, and said, "The things people leave behind would astound you. I don't mean just small things, like jewelry, but larger things as well. Books," she made a sweeping motion about the room, "jewelry, coin, clothing, I've had a sword left here. And a horse." She wrinkled her nose and added, "Though not everything left is pleasant."

"Could I borrow this?" Soren held the book to his chest.

"I thought you were leaving?" Selyne asked. Her expression was serious, but then she relaxed and laughed. "Go on, take it. It's just sitting here. Whatever catches your attention, it's yours."

Soren looked genuinely surprised by the offer. He looked away and thanked her. Ike's look was more one of horror. "I'm not carrying _all_ of these books!"


	7. Chapter 7

**So Ike and Soren will finally get on the move in this chapter. Again, just worried about my pacing, I seem to go either too fast or too slow in my eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay longer?" Selyne was leaning against her counter, her chin propped up in her hands. Ike and Soren were ready to leave, Soren's new books tucked away along with Selyne's map and another one they had found in the library desk in a new bag.

The rain had ceased, and it was time to go. "I can't see myself staying in one place," Ike admitted. He was feeling a new energy, almost a restless one, to get moving and training.

"That's too bad." Selyne sighed. "But wait, hold on." She slipped from behind the counter and into the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a bundle. Ike started to refuse, but she shook her head. "I know you can get foodstuffs at the port, but go on, take it."

Ike thanked her again. She brushed off his thanks and playfully shooed them to the door.

Soren did not speak until they were well away from the three story inn. "She's quite the businesswoman."

"What do you mean?'

"She knows how to keep someone coming back. It's a tactic women employ. You have not noticed?" Ike shook his head. Soren frowned a little as he looked for the right way to word it.

"She's always touching people, making eye contact, trying to make them feel special so they'll stay longer, or perhaps so she can get a better trade or deal"

"You thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

It was Soren's turn to shake his head. "It was easy to see. Maybe because I'm used to watching people... Men do it as well, but differently. Complimenting women, giving them samples, letting them try on jewels."

"It looks like you need a job in a market."

Soren frowned. He knew Ike was joking, but he was not happy with the mere thought of a marketplace job. "I did also notice Lena," he said with hopes of changing the subject. "She's rather protective of Selyne."

" _That_ I noticed. She likes to get between Selyne and other people."

The roads underfoot were soggy, but the two companions did not pay it any mind as they walked and talked. There was a lack of travelers on the road, perhaps due to the effects of the weather. The fauna did not mind. A young doe drank from a puddle until they drew close enough to her to frighten her.

They came across few homes. The burnt remains of a cabin, still smoking, was the first sign they saw of more people. "Must have gotten struck during the storms," Soren commented.

Ike nodded in agreement and hoped if anyone lived there, they managed to get out.

The walk had been so quiet that the sudden sound of horses almost startled them. Ike looked to Soren who shrugged. Six riders rounded the corner. Ike instinctively reached for Ragnell.

"You there! What business do you have here?"

The rider in front scowled at them. His messy blue hair fell over one eye. His hand had also gone to his sword's hilt.

"Just passing through," Ike told him.

The one visible blue eye narrowed. "Where are you from? I do not recognize your accent."

Ike chose his words carefully. "We traveled from another continent. One that has been fighting constantly for years. We grew tired of it and looked for somewhere peaceful." It was not fully a lie, but it was not the entire truth, either.

The other man sighed and said, "You're not likely to find it here. Thieves have always been bad in these woods, and the pirates are growing worse." He released his grip on his blade, then slid from his horse.

"Sire!" one of the other mounted knights called.

He ignored the knight and walked over to Ike and Soren. He studied them for a moment, then held out his hand. Ike clasped it. "Erian."

"Ike. And this is Soren. Nice to meet you, Erian."

" _Prince_ Erian," the knight corrected. He, too, slid from his horse and strode over to Erian, Ike, and Soren. "Your Grace, you had no right to - "

Erian laughed. "Relax, Felix. They are clearly not brigands. No brigand would choose to hide in such plain sight." To Ike and Soren, he added, "My guards and I have been increasing patrol lately. My brothers and I take our duties seriously. It is our place to protect our grandfather's legacy."

He inclined his head and asked, "Though since you are clearly no thief, where did you come across such a weapon?"

"It was given to me by our empress," Ike replied. He had felt badly about not returning it to Sanaki, but there were other things that had taken over her attention. He would return it to her. Someday.

Erian nodded. "I see. You certainly look like you could assist us."

Ike held up his hands and took a step back. "I'm trying to stay _away_ from conflict."

Again, the prince laughed. "You will not be able to do that here, I'm afraid. At least accompany us a little way? Did you have any idea where you were going?"

"Yes and no. We have two maps, but we just vaguely planned on going west."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

The young prince gestured towards the west. "We returned from there not even a week ago. If you want to avoid conflict, that is not the way to go. Trust me."

"And why should we trust you?"

Erian looked surprised that Soren spoke up. Felix bristled and stepped towards Soren, but he was stopped by his prince. "You have no reason to, I know less of you than you do of me. But trust me, you will find nothing but strife that way."

Ike was used to trusting people, but having the level of trust granted to him that Erian, a prince no less, was giving confused him. "Why do you want to help us?"

Erian shrugged. "I suppose I find it easy to trust you. If you meant to rob us, or worse, you would have run me through as soon as I drew close to you."

"That's a hard way to find out if you can trust someone," Felix muttered. Soren silently agreed.

"Besides, you do not know the land. I would feel badly that you got lost or worse on my watch."

 _Great,_ Soren thought. _He wants to take us under his wing. Or he's trying to coerce Ike into helping him in thanks for him helping us._

Erian started back to his horse and other knights. He turned back and started to speak, but one of the other mounted knights spoke up. "Your Grace, there's something in the woods." He took up his bow, drew an arrow, and notched it.

The knights and prince drew their weapons. Ike followed suit. Even Soren held fast to his tome.

"Why if it isn't the littlest princeling!" The man who stepped from the trees was tall and stringy, with lank dark hair and dark brown attire. He almost appeared to blend into the forest. "I owe you a favor, you know that? You took out some of my men back there."

"You're outmatched, Arlis. Outmatched and outnumbered."

"Am I?"

There was rustling on each side of the road. No less than a dozen men slipped out of various hiding places. "I don't have the fancy palace learning you do, but I think we have more." He cried out in anger as one of his men, too eager by the looks of it, tossed a hand axe near Erian. Erian avoided it and went after Arlis. Arlis thrust a dagger near the prince's face.

A blast of Elwind knocked him, and a few of his nearby men, off their feet. Ike turned and blocked a clumsy strike from a young man. He was down with one hit. _Are they all untrained?_ Ike wondered. Another charged at him with an axe, but he was taken out by an arrow through the throat.

One knight had dismounted and joined Felix on foot. The others stayed on their horses and took to the group of thieves behind them.

Though several thieves were killed in the clash, many dropped their weapons and ran. Arlis himself fled, clutching a wound to his side and cursing under his breath.

"Shall we catch them?"

"No, Caspian," Erian said as he shook his hair from his face. "Let them flee. We need to report to our superiors." To Ike and Soren, he gave his thanks, and added, "It looks like you're coming with us after all, you were witnesses to the attack."

As Ike and Soren followed, Soren muttered what Ike was thinking. "Why do the royals always seem to find us?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Erian has kind of helped push me in a way I had wanted to go, along with the help of some reviews! I originally wanted Ike on what eventually becomes Ylisse, I think his travels will eventually take him there, but not first.**

* * *

"Selyne?"

Selyne looked up from the book she was writing in. She had been writing so long her hand was beginning to ache. She flexed her fingers and waited for Lena to talk.

Lena looked nervously towards the port and said, "I hear there are pirates near the port. Shouldn't we... lock the door?"

"Why? Pirates aren't likely to come my way." Selyne had the assumption that pirates would be more interested in hitting the port and nearby village, then leaving. "They know the seas, not the land. Why leave what you know?"

"But..." Selyne sighed and began to blow on the page to help speed up the ink's drying process. "Why are you so calm?"

It occurred to Selyne to say she had a business to run. The thought also crossed her mind to tell Lena a locked door would not stop anyone who truly wanted inside. But to ease Lena's mind, she said, "Go lock it if you must."

* * *

Erian and his men led Ike and Soren to a modest but well maintained keep. Erian passed the reins of his horse to a stableboy and asked who was in charge.

"Prince Oisin."

Erian frowned momentarily. "Caspian, make sure Ike and Soren are tended to. I leave them in your hands until I return."

Caspian bowed his head as Erian departed. "Do you need anything? Something to eat, perhaps?"

"We have something, but we'll be glad to share."

Caspian, Ike, and Soren settled in a small room off the front of the keep and passed around the basket Selyne had given them. "Who is Prince Oisin?" Ike asked.

Caspian swallowed the bite he was eating before replying. "The eldest of Prince Erian's brothers. They do love each other, but there is a good deal of playful teasing the prince does not appreciate."

"So Erian is the youngest."

"A fact his brothers do not allow him to forget."

"And Felix? What about him?"

Caspian scowled and slowly found his words. "Felix has been in the royal family's service for many years. Prince Erian is quick to trust, and it has caused him trouble once or twice in the past. Felix has taken it upon himself to make sure it does not happen again. In this instance, I cannot blame him too much. Where are you from, exactly?"

Ike looked at Soren. Soren's face remained impassive. Ike chose to be honest. "Tellius. It's - "

"I've heard of it. I have not been, but I have heard of it."

"What? But we thought we were the only continent left."

Caspian chuckled and said, "Well, I suppose that is why your people have not left. Oh we are not exactly close to you, sure, but there are always adventurers looking for something new. I have spoken to such a traveler."

"Can I guess?" Caspian nodded. "A ship captain named Ron?"

Another chuckle from Caspian. "Yes, that's the one. Traveled the whole world by the sound of it."

"And I bet he's met nothing but good kids," Soren remarked dryly.

As Ike and Caspian laughed, the door opened. Erian joined them, and he was displeased. "Oisin expects to send me back to the palace. How could he even think of doing such?"

"You Grace, he is your eldest brother _and_ Crown Prince. It is his call."

Erian glared at Caspian, who hung his head. He hated to be reprimanded by his prince. "So you choose to ignore his orders?"

"I'm not returning to the palace like a scolded child."

"It sounds like your brother is just looking out for you," Ike told Erian. "I don't have a brother myself, but I do have a little sister. I would do anything to keep her safe, even if she didn't like it."

Erian looked at Ike, having forgotten he and Soren were there. He flushed, what parts of his face visible through hair turned bright red. "I'm sorry, I don't usually present myself in such a way."

"I prefer to see what a person truly is," Ike said. He did not mind the prince's outburst. Perhaps were he in a similar situation, he would have acted the same way. "Don't worry about it, I can forget the whole thing happened."

"Your Grace."

Felix joined them as well, unheard by the other men. He stood in the doorway. "Prince Oisin wants you packed and on the move within the hour. Pirates have been sighted a lot closer than we had expected. Our men on Port Stea has reported seeing their sails in their waters."

"Port Stea?" Ike asked. He turned to Soren. "Isn't that where Selyne is?"

Soren arched an eyebrow at him. "Where we just came from, yes."

"Go ahead, Felix. Why don't you see that everything is attended to and we will meet you in the stables. I'm sure Ike would love to meet my father, certainly he and Soren will have much to teach us."

Ike opened his mouth to argue, but he was stopped by a nudge from Caspian. Felix narrowed his eyes, but he nodded and left.

"You're terrible, Prince Erian," Caspian whispered. He had a sly look on his face. "Sneaking away, I'm sure Prince Oisin will be furious."

"Let him," Erian whispered. "Give Felix a minute or two, then we'll sneak to the stables."

"We'll come with you. We made a friend that way, I want to make sure she's OK."

"Excellent!"

They waited and made small talk, trying to look convincing. After what felt like ages, Erian inclined his head to the door. They walked with a casual air, giving nothing of their plans away. But their plans were foiled once they approached the stables.

Oisin looked almost identical to his little brother. He did stand nearly half a foot taller, and his hair was slicked back instead of messy and in his face. But had he been wearing plain clothes instead of a plush tunic, leggings, a full dark blue cloak that fell to his ankles, and an ornate bejeweled sword on his hip, he would still be recognizable as Erian's kin. The familial resemblance was uncanny.

Erian's face reddened again. "Oisin. What gave it away?"

"The fact that I have known you your entire life. I knew as soon as I ordered you to return home, you would try to sneak away. The only place you're going is home. Take your new friends if you so desire."

"They have people at the port, Oisin. They want to make sure - "

"They can join me, then."

The standoff between the two brothers made Ike rather uncomfortable. "What if I protect Erian?" He could tell Erian wanted to go, and would probably find some way to lose his knights if Oisin sent him away. They already came across thieves in the woods. Erian did not need to be sneaking around by himself.

"You? Why would you protect my brother when you do not even know each other?"

Ike gave a halfhearted shrug and said, "I owe him a favor for the kindness he showed us earlier." He hoped Oisin would not push him for what sort of kindness Erian had bestowed upon him. Trusting them when coming across them on the roads did not seem like much of a kindness.

Oisin sighed and muttered, "Gods help me."

"So I can go?"

Oisin did not answer Erian directly. "I will hold you responsible for anything that happens to him, any scratch or injury to his person. Even down to a dent in his armor."

Ike nodded his agreement. He felt as if he was in the same trap he had always been in. Though instead of being a mercenary, he was now a young princeling's sworn sword.


	9. Chapter 9

**Poor Ike, seems he can never give up the sword. It's just in his blood.**

* * *

"What have we gotten into, Soren?"

"What we didn't want to."

Ike and Soren stood aside as Oisin gathered his troops. A small force would be left behind to guard the keep, but many would leave with the princes. Ike shook his hair out of his face and sighed. A part of him wanted to help, but another part wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Does it at least make you feel at home?"

Ike shook his head. To feel completely at home, he would have his troops. He knew none of these people, except from the conversations he had shared with three of them.

Soren was also fuming on the inside. Instead of keeping Ike away from the rut he had fallen in, Soren had just pushed him into it. Though he had no way of knowing the young prince and his men, and his oldest brother, would be on the route they had decided upon. He was almost sure that if Ike picked up his sword against a band of pirates, he would never put it down.

Was that the best choice for him? It was his whole _life,_ after all. It was all he knew. And Soren just could not see Ike settling down as a family man.

His sigh blew a strand of hair out of his face.

"Think Selyne will be surprised to see us so soon?"

"More than surprised," Soren replied. She would be very pleased. He watched two young mne struggle with a wily horse that refused to be saddled. "Want to bet that one belongs to the older prince?"

"I'll take that bet."

"You would be right," Erian said as he joined them. "That horse only responses to Oisin. It's kind of funny watching others try to saddle him up." His tone went from lighthearted to serious. "He says we'll be ready within the hour. Is there anything you two need to do before then?"

Ike shook his head. He would have liked a word with the elder prince, but he knew he would not get it. "Can we do anything to help?"

"Oisin has it all under control. Like he always does."

"What is your issue with your brother?"

Erian sighed. "That would take longer than the hour he plans to give us." To Ike, he added, "It looks like you and I will be sticking together. My brother has taken you at your word. I'm sorry I got you into this."

Ike's laugh was a little forced. "I feel like I got myself into this, try as I might to stay away from fighting. I guess I can't avoid it like I want."

Erian frowned. "I will do what I can to make it up to you after this skirmish is over." A voice called for him from across the yard. He sighed and excused himself.

Soren and Ike did not resume their conversation after he left. Enough had been said between them. They observed and waited for Erian's return. He was mounted and offered the two of them their own horses. Ike politely declined and Soren shook his head. Erian fell near the middle of the ranks, wanting to stay away from Oisin.

Instead of going back the way they had come, Oisin took them another way. They marched away from the south and to the coast.

"A smart move," Soren remarked. "Sure, going the way we came would be faster, but it would leave us entering wholly blind. If we go along the coast, it will be slower, but we could keep an eye on the waters."

Erian looked pleased. "Very clever! I want to get there as fast as I can, but it is the right way to approach. These are my people, too, and I won't let anything happen to them."

"Tell me something, Erian. You said it is your duty to protect your grandfather's legacy. How so?"

Erian weighed his words. "It has only been fifty-three years since the continent was reunited. There had been several attempts before my grandfather, but all had failed within a decade. My family has always had a lordship over Espira, the furthest northern city. He began by uniting the island territories. After that, it was a struggle. The islands were pleased to work with us, as they had longed to trade with the continent itself. They are small and often overlooked."

"Where are we now?"

"Ardena. I thought you had a map?"

"Most of the print is illegible on one. The other is newer, but they look different."

Erian nodded. "Let me see them when we make camp."

"What of the rest of your family?"

"I have four brothers, including Oisin. Normally Oisin, as my father's heir, stays in the palace, but he seems to have put it upon himself to come solve this conflict. I can't imagine why, unless he seeks glory. His wife is with child, you think he would be at her side."

Soren listened to the conversation as he observed their surroundings. Erian seemed too open, too eager to speak. But he was also trusting, so it made sense for him to be open. Except about his brothers. That was clearly a sore spot for him.

"Prince Erian, how are you fairing?" Caspian had turned his horse and trotted back to them.

"I would feel better leading our men myself."

Caspian smiled and shook his head. "No one doubts you, but Oisin outranks us all. Your father does not want any bloodshed, Oisin will see to it."

"Of course he will." Erian muttered. "Can he do no wrong?"

"I was wondering that myself," Soren said. "It seems all of you put your full trust him in."

Caspian chuckled. "I can assure you Prince Oisin has made his fair share of missteps. But he will be our king one day. We have to believe in him, do we not?"

Erian could not help himself. He had to smirk. "I thought I would like you," he said to Soren. "Caspian, how much further to the fishing village?"

"Not long," Caspian said and ended with a sigh. "About three more miles. Do you expect to find anything there?"

"I expect to stop there. Unless my brother chooses to march on."

"Perhaps we will stop for a time. If there is anyone to talk to, they may have seen something."

"What about the islands?" Ike asked suddenly. "You said they were often overlooked, but what if they've noticed something? Or are under attack?"

Caspian and Erian looked at each other. "Let me ask His Grace." Caspian led his horse towards the front of the line. Erian watched him leave and sighed.

He fell into a sullen silence as they marched. The army snaked along the coast, going at a moderate speed. The only things they saw in the waters were birds, fish, and one leaping dolphin. It was a little ominous to not see even a small fishing ship.

As the front of the line approached the fishing village, it appeared empty. Prince Oisin and his retainers trotted towards the village. All windows were shuttered and no animals roamed the streets. From where Ike, Soren, and Erian were, they could hear Oisin shout. At first there was nothing. Then a shutter on an upper story creaked open and a young woman stuck her head out.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have not yet decided on whether or not we'll see Erian's entire family. Other things, yes, but that I'm flip flopping on.**

* * *

Pirates had attacked the fishing village three days prior. Some of the men had gone to look for help, or track down the pirates, the villagers could not agree on which. But they had not returned. The women and children had shut themselves away for safety.

Though a handful of teenager boys were eager to fight.

After hearing their plight, Oisin sent a dozen soldiers with the villagers to escort them safely to the keep. He then instructed them to rejoin them as quickly as possible.

To the rest of the soldiers, he ordered them to keep marching.

"They're too far ahead of us," Erian remarked. "Shouldn't we just turn back and go the way we came to cut them off quickly?"

"We will continue on, little brother."

Erian frowned but nodded. Soren wondered if Oisin had expected something else to distract the pirates, another port or village perhaps. As small as this village had been, he doubted it. But he did not know the land as well to say so.

"At least he did not send me back as well," Erian had to admit.

"He's looking out for you," Ike commented.

They marched until the sun began to set. Erian left them to speak with Oisin. Ike and Soren set up their own camp, pitched a tent and started a fire. Ike left Soren alone for a while, so Soren took the chance to take the book he had borrowed from Selyne out of his bag. He was deeply engrossed in it when Ike returned with a few freshly caught fish.

"Trashy romance novel?" Ike teased.

Soren glared at him over the book. He knew Ike was teasing, but he did not appreciate it. "Actually, it's a history of the continent."

"Find anything we need to know?"

Soren shook his head. "Not yet. Nothing we didn't already know. Though the settlements here are much newer than I had assumed. Ardena itself was only settled about two hundred years ago."

Ike let out a low whistle as he prepared the fish. "I thought Tellius was pretty new."

"A lot of the area was thought inhabitable." Soren shut the book with a frown. He did not want to stop reading, but food was the higher priority.

"Maybe Selyne will have more books."

Soren narrowed his eyes. "You really do want to get back there, don't you?"

Ike took his time answering Soren. "I did like it there," he admitted.

With a sigh, Soren took one of the fish from Ike and held it over the fire. "We talked about this before, with Aimee. Word will get around that you're interested in a common innkeeper, and then what?"

"There's a difference! Aimee just wanted to hear it, and she would spread word wherever she went, she said so herself. No one here knows us, so who's going to care?"

Soren turned his fish and continued to frown. It was not his place to tell Ike what to do, but he was concerned his one friend was not thinking things through. "Just... be careful, Ike."

Ike nodded across the fire. He was somewhat touched by Soren's concern, even if he did not want it. "Tell me, do you really think that these pirates are a problem?"

The conversation change surprised Soren. It was something he had thought about during their trek. The attack on the fishing village was out of cruelty. He said so to Ike. "It doesn't seem to be just about theft," he admitted. "Although I could be completely wrong."

"You never are."

Soren almost smiled. He could not argue with that fact, so instead, he changed the subject. "Eriian seems to have quite the inferiority complex."

"I guess four older brothers will do that to a person. He seems like a good man, just don't bring up his brothers."

Soren chose to disagree. "I feel like he has it in him to be a good prince, but he really needs to get over his issues with his brothers. People like him, his men follow him with no questions, he just has to stop thinking of himself as the youngest prince."

"You're such a people person, aren't you?"

* * *

The door to the inn remained locked nearly night and day. A few people had sought shelter, but Selyne and Lena saw more and more leaving down the roads. They had seen no ship sails, and Selyne was wondering if perhaps people were too worried over nothing.

Lena stayed downstairs with the key while Selyne was on the third floor washing windows. She stood there wringing the rag between her hands and looking out towards the port.

Her view was mostly obscured by trees, but through the branches she could make out the tops of some of the houses. There were also a couple of sails at the port. Both were friendly, as they had been at the port for over a week. She resumed her washing with a sigh.

Just because there were pirates in nearby waters did not mean she needed to stop keeping the inn clean. With the two of them, and things usually fell just to her, it was hard upkeep. In a way, pirates made things _exciting._ She missed being able to go out and have her own adventures. The thought of selling the inn had flitted through her mind from time to time.

"Hmph," she mumbled to herself. Were Ike to return, would he take her with him? Soren would not like that, she could tell just from the way he acted.

But they had to come back, right? Soren had said he would return her book.

She laughed to herself as she switched to a dry cloth to wipe the water from the windows. "That would go over well," she said with a giggle.

As she finished that room, she grabbed her cleaning supplies and moved on to the next. The view from that window was entirely blocked by a thick tree trunk. As she cleaned that window, she realized the cleaning was also another way to keep herself, and her mind, busy.

"Selyne?" Lena called up the stairs. When she received no answer, she hurried up the stairs. "You're still up here aren't you?"

"No, I climbed out of the window and down one of the trees."

Lena frowned at her. "I was just getting worried, you were quiet up here. Have you seen anything?"

"Nothing through the trees. Look," Selyne dropped the wet cloth into her bucket of water, "I know you're worried, but don't you think you're going a little over the top?"

"How can you _not_ be worried?"

Selyne sighed. "I don't think we're in any danger, but I can act worried if you like. If not, why don't you keep yourself busy, too? Start something for dinner tonight. Or dust."

Lena nodded her head slowly. Selyne was right. She needed to keep herself busy as well, otherwise she would have joined the fleeing citizens on the road. "Can I help you, then?"

"Why don't you start on the second floor? Once I'm done up here, I'll join you." Selyne waited for the sound of Lena's footsteps on the stairs before she shook her head and said one word. "Hopeless."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm hoping to get this to where I've been eager to write it soon. We'll see how this chapter goes.**

* * *

Lena did not even want to utter the words "I told you so." With a sigh, she leaned her head against Selyne's arm. It was something Selyne had allowed for once. They could see smoke rising from the port from the windows.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"Burning the ships, no doubt."

Lena sighed again. "Do we need to hide anything?"

"Why bother?" Selyne's voice was flat. "If anyone comes this way, they'll find it."

She broke away from Lena and started to leave. "Selyne?"

"There's no point in watching, Lena."

* * *

Ike stopped in his tracks at the sight of the destruction. The ships that had sat anchored at the poor were torched. Soot and embers drifted down onto the soldiers as they surveyed the scene. Further out in the water, three large ships were moored. The inhabitants had come ashore.

Most of the village itself had fled, though dead bodies littered the street. Windows were shattered and doors were off their hinges.

"Round them up." Oisin's voice was cold. "Make sure no one leaves on those ships."

Ike, Soren, and Erian broke off from the group. No doubt Erian saw his chance to make a name for himself. Ike leaned close to Soren and asked, "Do you think Selyne's OK?"

"Looks like everything is contained here."

Ike nodded. He would find out for sure himself, but first they had business to take care of.

A shriek caught his attention. A young woman who Ike vaguely recognized had burst through a door on their left and stumbled. Ike hurried over to her to help her to her feet. In the doorway, a stocky man appeared. He tried to grab her, but Ike helped her away. He was at first surprised to see the men, then he chuckled and drew his sword.

Soren unleashed his thunder tome and Erian finished him with a quick sword thrust. "Who commands you?"

The pirate chose not to answer. His dying words were laden with swears to the prince.

"Do you think you can get out of here?" Ike asked the woman. She looked disheveled, and nauseated by the sight of the dead fiend, but she nodded. He gestured towards the inn. "Head that way."

"Thank you - "

"Thank us later!"

She squeaked as she ran off. Ike looked to Erian, who said what he was thinking. "I can only hope she isn't the one person we save." He dismounted and began to lead his horse through the narrow alley. The sound of a nearby clash reached their ears. They sprinted in that direction.

A spilled box of coins littered the ground as two knights engaged three pirates in battle. There was a clattering overhead as archers climbed to the roofs. Soren broke off and joined them as Ike and Erian assisted the soldiers. One of the enemies went down fighting. The other tried to surrender.

"Who is your leader?" Erian demanded again.

"Captain Horpe!"

As Erian had one of his men take the pirate into custody, Soren, Caspian, and the archers were making a plan. "If you can cast fire from here, can you hit the ships?"

"Perhaps..."

"Try it. We'll cover you."

Down below, Ike and Erian had moved away. Ike ducked behind Erian and stopped a blow meant to behead Erian. "Thank you," Erian said before dispatching the enemy.

"I think the fighting has moved closer to the shore."

"Should we risk it?" Erian looked up and Ike knew what he meant.

"Yeah."

They hurried in that direction. Oisin was fighting two men at once, while his men kept others away from their rowboats. A volley of arrows flew from overhead, puncturing a few of the boats. Ike and Erian ducked momentarily, then joined the fray.

For every three that fought, there was one trying to yield. Some of those were run down by their own allies.

Though Ike was fighting, something he had wanted to avoid, he felt it was _right._ He was defending a village for no reason other than they needed it. It was not the time to think of it, but he did make a mental note to mention it to Soren and see what he thought of it.

He heard Oisin demand someone yield as more arrows flew overhead. There was a flash of orange, a bang, and a sudden blaze of heat. All the fighting ceased for a moment as everyone stopped to watch the largest ship burn. With a groan, the mast splintered and fell into the water with a splash.

"You dastard - "

The man who Ike assumed was Captain Horpe lunged at Oisin but was tackled by a knight Ike would later find out was Felix. The others gave up with little struggle. With the main ship burning, and the rowboats punctured, there was little reason to fight. Some fled into the woods, but most were taken into custody by Oisin and his men.

"Erian, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

Oisin nodded. "We need to get these prisoners to Father."

"What, now?"

Oisin stared sternly at his brother. "We cannot risk more escaping."

"What of the injured, Your Grace?"

Oisin thought for a moment. It would be wise to leave some men to stay behind, tend to the wounded, and to start reconstruction.

Ike stepped forward. "I know a place where the wounded can rest."

"Very well. Erian, you can stay as well. And Ike? Thank you for watching out for my brother."

Ike nodded. Soren joined him by the time Erian started organizing the injured. Most had minor injuries, though a couple of men would need carrying. Soren joined him once they began to walk out of the village.

"What makes you think Selyne will be there?"

"More hoping, really," Ike admitted.

With a sigh, Soren said, "Oh, go on, go check."

Ike stopped momentarily to explain to Erian he was going to go ahead before departing. He slowed only when he reached the walk. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. There was a small scuffle inside. He could hear Lena imploring Selyne, but she unbolted the door.

"Ike!" Before she could restrain herself, she laughed herself at him in a hug. "Wow, it's been so long!" she said jokingly.

"I, ah, brought you some guests." Selyne looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Do you have enough room?"

"More than enough," she replied weakly.

She and Lena were busy for hours, getting soldiers settled and fed. Soren retreated to the library. That night, as soldiers talked, ate, and exchanged stories of their part in the skirmish, Selyne stood behind her counter and listened. Ike joined her after having taken something to eat to Soren.

"So, you're a big damn hero, huh?" Her eyes sparkled as she teased him.

"I've been called that a time or two."

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And you've brought me a prince," she continued, "I've never had one under my roof before. The royal type tend to leave us alone."

"What about now?"

She sighed and said, "Well, I can think the princelings will come down, help rebuild the village to make themselves feel nice. People will come back, those who made it away. It's all they know."

"I guess that's true for a lot of people."

"Like you?"

"Yeah."

She smiled up at him and blushed. "So, is there... any way I can thank you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm getting a little ahead of myself, so I'm trying to go back and fix mistakes if I see them, though sometimes I do not catch them. Little worried about Soren in this chapter.**

* * *

Ike awoke the next morning momentarily confused. He had forgotten where he was, but the sight of a familiar book on the table by the bed reminded him that he was in Selyne's room. He yawned, sat up, and listened. It was quiet, but Selyne was gone, so surely it was morning.

He got to his feet, gathered his clothes, and dressed quickly. He wondered if everyone was gone, as the inn was quiet. But a quick trip to the library proved him wrong. Soren was seated behind the desk. He had been writing, but looked up as the door opened.

"You missed breakfast," he remarked as he dipped his quill into the ink pot.

Ike sighed, leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're mad at me."

Soren did not answer immediately. He began to write again. As he read what he wrote, and scratched something out, he said, "Disappointed."

Ike sighed. "Soren, I'm not the Radiant Hero here. No one knows that about me. I'm just Ike. And I'm an adult."

Soren bristled. Ike immediately apologized, but Soren waved it off. "I know I sound accusatory," he began, "but while you are not the Radiant Hero here, you're on your way to becoming another hero." Ike started to interrupt, but Soren held up a finger to stop him. "Let me finish. Have you figured out what you want? You told me you were burnt out from fighting, but look where we are."

"I think I realized what I wanted last night. I like the freedom of being a soldier, without having the command. Without being torn this way and that because people want me to help or want me to lead their armies."

Soren nodded. "That does make some sense to me. You have been under a lot of stress since taking command of the Greil Mercenaries." It had to be asked. "And Selyne?"

Ike smiled at Soren; he had an idea of what kind of reaction to expect. "Part of me wants to stay here."

"You'll grow rusty and soft."

Ike was surprised. That was not what he expected. "Not necessarily," Ike began. "There's plenty to do around here."

Soren shook his head. "Not enough to keep you in this shape." He pushed himself away from the desk and rose to his feet. Ike expected some sort of confrontation, but when Soren reached him, he smirked. "Lena is _furious,"_ he whispered. "You might want to avoid her."

"I'm not scared of Lena."

Soren chuckled. "You missed the screaming, crying, and I believe she broke a glass."

"What?" Ike could not imagine Lena behaving in such a manner. "Why the reaction?"

Soren shook his head. "I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I know Selyne wanted her to drop it."

"Where is she?"

"Check the garden. She's either there or she went with Erian and his men to the village."

Ike thanked Soren and left him in the library. He had vaguely wondered what Soren was writing, but he was also worried about Selyne.

Soren had been right. He found Selyne out back, sweeping the path that winded through the vegetables. She looked up when she heard footsteps, but smiled when she saw Ike. "I'm sorry," she began, "I should have woke you, but you looked so peaceful and - "

He pulled her close and shushed her. "Don't worry about it," he muttered. "Soren told me about Lena. Are you OK?"

Selyne's laugh was slightly muffled. "Yeah, I'm fine." She rested her cheek against his chest. "You grow... used to her. And besides," she said as she pulled away, "I sent her with Prince Erian, so there's no need to worry about her."

"But that outburst - "

"Don't worry," Selyne said with a smile. She used her broom as a prop and leaned on it. "You know, I thought of going with them, but I didn't want to leave Soren by himself."

"Really?"

She giggled. "Yes, I'm afraid he'd scare people off." Her tone was light and playful. Ike even smiled. He would not go so far to say such, even jokingly, but Soren would more likely forget anything other than the library.

"What is he doing?" Ike asked. He wondered if, like Ron, Selyne had found some busy work for him.

She shrugged. "He asked for something to write with, and I gave it to him. That's as far as I know."

A slightly awkward silence fell between the two of them. Ike had a few things he wanted to say, but just blurting them out felt wrong. He looked off in the direction of the village. "I guess I should join them."

Behind him, Selyne laughed. "You sound like you really want to." She resumed her sweeping and added, "Though all that work will keep you in shape. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I've worked that out. I think."

"Good. You _do_ seem more confident in yourself than when you were last here." She let out a heavy sigh. "Was it really that long ago?"

"You're in a playful mood today," Ike commented.

"So I am."

The days ahead were busy. Erian and his men spent their time working on reconstruction. Villagers were slowly returning to their homes and offering their own aid. Selyne's mornings involved cleaning and making beds, and afternoons were spent cooking. And Soren continued to write. He only left the library to return to bed. Selyne kept him fed and made sure he had enough parchment and ink. She did not ask what he was working on, and he did not offer.

One night, Ike decided to ask.

"Just recounting our trip," Soren said. "I figured if we find someone going on a trip to Tellius, and we don't want to go with them, at least this can get to Mist."

Ike felt a pang in his chest. He wondered how Mist was doing. The sudden homesick feeling left him down. But he knew that he was not ready to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ike really has not thought of Mist, and I'm sorry for that. It should be something that crosses his mind more than once or twice. She's in good hands, of course, but nothing beats having a loving sibling.**

 **I feel like this kind of leads to the second half of the story, even if it might not be as long as the first half. Consider it a time jump/set up.**

* * *

The time had come, but Selyne was not fully prepared for it. "I hate to see you go again." Weeks had passed, the port had returned almost to its former glory, and Prince Erian was ready to move out.

"We'll be back," Ike promised. He and Soren had come to an agreement with Erian. They would travel with him, and act as mercenaries of sorts, as long as he did not ask Ike to command and Soren to strategize. He was, at first, disappointed, but he accepted the terms.

They had also agreed that, when the troops returned to the area, Ike could see Selyne.

She was not fully on board with the plan, but she knew Ike would grow listless just staying at the inn. Lena was glad to see them go.

Selyne spotted Soren over Ike's shoulder. "Take care, Soren," she called. A surprised look flitted across his face for a mere second. He nodded. She and Ike exchanged a smile, then she squeezed his hand and watched them go.

Weeks or months would pass with no word from Erian's group, then they would show at the door unannounced. The prince was always polite and proper, even bringing vegetables and wild game they had found along the way. And, as a bonus to the youngest prince of the royal family, the smallfolk were growing to see him as _their_ prince. His presence and kindness was starting to earn him a name to himself.

It lifted his spirits.

Ike was mostly content with the lifestyle. He did not have the pressures of command, and though he had fallen somewhat into his old life, there was something different about it. He thought Soren would have something smart to say about becoming, for all intents, a mercenary again, but the mage's thoughts were not spoken.

Soren himself might not admit it aloud, but it felt like Selyne had offered something Ike needed. He just wasn't certain how to act around her. Especially when Ike mentioned she had developed a soft spot for him.

But Selyne was thankfully nowhere near as vicious as a lion laguz.

For a long time, she kept her distance, and he kept his.

Rainstorms became snowstorms, which later gave away to warmer weather and budding plants. Everything was in full bloom as the prince and his soldiers made another return.

As she had been the first time Ike and Soren had arrived alone, Lena was busy with mending. This time she offered no proper greeting. She dropped her needle in her basket and hurried out the back door. "Selyne!" they could hear her call.

Prince Erian followed the young woman outside for a word with Selyne. Soren slipped away to the library. After a moment, Ike followed.

Soren had splurged a few weeks prior, purchasing a thick leather ledger to keep his papers in. Ike had not said anything, he was pleased Soren had found something other than a tome that he wanted. And he was a little thankful that Soren had chose to take it upon himself to keep track of their journey.

The ledger was sitting on the desk unopened. Soren was staring at it pensively. He looked up as Ike opened the door. "Do you think I can leave this here?"

"Why?"

With a sigh, Soren mumbled something about nearly dropping it during a sudden storm a few days ago. "I can write it all again, but if I don't have to..."

Ike thought for a moment. "There's a safe in Selyne's room. I can ask her."

Soren nodded. He flipped open the ledger and opened the desk drawer as Ike walked around the room browsing the shelves. "There's no organization," Soren called to him. "I've thought about it, but that would be overstepping."

Ike chuckled and said, "Well, she's practically given you free run of the room, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you sorting through her books."

"Later." He felt the books would be a treasure, once properly sorted. The history, lore, religion, many of these things were lost to him. He wanted to speak to Erian about then, but chances to speak to the prince were few and far between. Caspian filled him in a little, but only when he had the chance. He and Ike mostly stuck to themselves.

They could hear voices outside. Erian and the rest made their trips upstairs to their rooms. "She'll never deny him room," Soren muttered.

"He pays her well, and people tend to come in droves if they know he's here. Let me go find her."

Ike left Soren to his work and almost knocked into Lena as he cut the corner. The water in the basin she had been carrying splashed all over her. She spluttered and glared at him. "I'm sorry, I had no idea you were there, Lena."

"Well you aren't the only one," she said in a huff. She brushed past him and down the hall. " _Well,"_ he mouthed. He followed her, certain she was going to Selyne. "I didn't think you needed a bath," Selyne said with a laugh.

"It's not funny," Lena protested. "It's - " she stopped as Ike entered Selyne's room. Selyne waved her away. She scowled and pushed past Ike on the way out, slamming the door behind her as she exited.

"I bumped into her," Ike admitted. He felt suddenly shy.

Selyne smiled at him as she dipped a cloth in the water. She was smudged with dirt from her face to her hands to her dress. "That's not why she's mad," she said, "but don't worry about her."

"You often tell me that."

"She's doing nothing more than behaving like a child because she cannot have what she wants." She began to scrub the dirt from her cheeks. "I'm glad you're back, I missed you. Though Erian says it's not for long. If I had known you were coming, I would have waited to fix the fence."

"I missed you, too." Despite her filthy state, he pulled her close. With a sigh, she rested her head against his shoulder. "I would like to stay," he began.

"But it's not in you. You seem to have difficulty sitting down for more than a few minutes."

He laughed, it was true. She knew it and so did Soren.

"I've often thought of selling this place and coming with you," she admitted. She pulled away from him reluctantly and frowned at the dirt she had transferred to his clothes. "But I don't have much in the way to offer."

"Nonsense, you cook excellently, you can read and write, you do laundry - "

"So I'd be a travelling maid?" They shared a laugh as she began to scrub her hands. "I'll think about it," she said.

"Hey..." Ike began, "Soren wanted to ask if he could leave something here."

"Why?" She looked over to her wardrobe. "Never mind," she said softly. Her hands and face were clean. "Bring him here."

Ike left and returned with Soren in tow. Selyne had flung open her wardrobe, a clean dress was tossed onto her bed, but she was looking at the bottom. She felt terribly for asking Ike to bring Soren, he did appear comfortable to be in her bedroom. But the urge to show them had struck her. She knelt down with the two men leaning over her and showed them how to open the false bottom of the wardrobe. A panel slid open to reveal the hidden safe. She made certain to show Soren the combination. "In case I'm not here and you need to get to it," she told him. He looked floored at her comment but said nothing.

Inside were a few sheets of paper, deeds, she had explained, an a small assortment of jewelry. The ledger fit perfectly inside.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, there's plenty of room." She repressed the urge to shudder over a sudden chill. She adopted a cheerful tone and said, "Let me change and I'll have you two fed and taken care of."

Soren was more than happy to leave. "He likes to stay by himself, doesn't she?" she said distractedly.

"That's Soren for you." She brushed a quick kiss against his check before he left her to change dresses. She sat down on the edge of the bed and wondered why Soren would ever need her safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Little warning ahead for time jumps.**

* * *

Selyne's quill was paused over the paper in front of her. She knew what she wanted to say, but not exactly how to say it. It had been several weeks since Ike had left. She was hoping there was time to catch him. There was no other way to say it than be blunt. She began to write in her left-handed scrawl, which she was thankful Ike at least said was entirely legible.

When she was done, she sealed the letter away in an envelope and left the inn, calling to Lena she would be back momentarily.

In the village, she found who she was looking for. "Dani." He turned and smiled. The young man was always running errands and messages. "I'm glad you're here."

"What can I do for ya, Miss Selyne?"

"You know Prince Erian's troops, right? Do you think you could find them and deliver this to Ike?"

Dani looked at the letter and slowly nodded. "I can try, I think they were headin' north, weren't they?"

"Yes, thank you." She pressed a handful of gold on him and added, "Could you hurry?"

"I'll try."

* * *

As Selyne pondered over her letter, many miles away, the prince and his men found shelter in an empty cabin. Melting snow and rains had caused the river to rise from its banks, giving them no way to cross until the water had lowered. Ike leaned against a wall, his eyes shut, as he listened to the hum of activity around him.

"You look content."

"Hmm?" He opened one eye for a quick glance at Soren.

Soren sighed and shut the tome he was reading. "I mean, you seem a lot happier than you have in a while. And I didn't think traveling would put that in you. Or is it not traveling?"

Ike chose a neutral answer. "I think travelling here was one of the best choices I've made in the last few years."

"Are you sure?" Soren knew what he meant, but there were also reasons to not be happy. Ike was still in all intents and purposes, a traveling mercenary. He was still fighting battles that he might not belong in. All he had done was drop the position of power and changed locations.

Ike nodded. He then yawned asked Soren to wake him in an hour unless something important came up. Soren let Ike drift off to sleep. Nothing would be bothering them, he hoped. There were thieves, there were _always_ thieves, but they had run into none of them.

He was curious, wondering if perhaps Erian planned to see the rest of his family. The idea of going into the capital had him concerned but curious. The royals, even some lords and ladies he and Ike had met along the road, all seemed relaxed and easy going. Even Erian was very calm, unless compared to his brothers. There were quarrels and squabbles, but it was nothing like war-torn Tellius.

He watched, lost in thought, as several men brought in fish they had snagged from the river. He hope the rising water would lower soon, fish was nice, but he didn't know how many days in a row he could eat it.

With a look to Ike, he realized he was starting to feel what Ike felt before, a sense of restlessness. Of wanting to move and find a new place. Ike had found a place he wanted to stay, and Soren was not in agreement. But he would not leave his only friend. He sighed and returned to his tome.

That night, they dined on fish and fell asleep to the sound of running water. The following morning, the water had dropped, but not enough to cross. It took three more days for them to cross. Soren had read through his tomes, and two books he had borrowed from Selyne, by that time. The idea of borrowing a book from someone else, if anyone carried one with them, had crossed his mind, but he could not bring himself to ask.

After an evening of marching north, scouts returned with an interesting report. Golden banners had been sighted not a day's ride ahead of them.

Ike and Soren were not close enough to hear, but the excited reaction of the prince and his retainers made it clear that they were not facing an enemy. Caspian later informed them that golden banners meant the second eldest prince, Teo.

"He has a fondness for the color," Caspian explained. "Prince Erian and Prince Teo get along much better than the rest of their brothers."

"Even though Prince Teo is the second eldest?"

Caspian nodded. "It's like night and day."

He was not wrong. Erian sent his scouts back to inform his brother to wait, that they would meet up with him. Teo was of a height with his younger brother, but less serious and a lot more excitable than Oisin. His armor, as one would expect, was gold, but less elaborate than some of his officers. His jet black hair was pulled away from his face. Though a long and vicious scar traveled from his forehead to chin, the smile that came to his face proved him to be friendly.

"Erian!" Erian let out a yelp of surprise as he was lifted from the ground by his brother.

Soren leaned close to Ike and whispered, "Do you think they're all color coded?" Ike suppressed his laughter.

"It is like night and day," Ike remarked once his laughter faded. "Erian wants nothing to do with Oisin, but he and Teo act like they love each other."

Soren nodded. The two princes walked away, heading to Teo's tent. He was talking fast and animatedly. Erian seemed in full agreement of whatever was being said.

The two princes were given time to catch up as the knights and soldiers mingled. What Ike heard from the conversations made him unhappy. Prince Teo would later confirm it. He was pleased to come across his brother as their father had ordered his sons to return to the palace.

"I don't know about this," Ike whispered to Soren.

Soren shook his head. He was not, either. Royals always wanted something.


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel almost like this could go on forever, but I am trying to wind it down. I don't want to drag when I have an ending in mind. But I also don't want a rush job.**

* * *

The capital of Noche gave the impression that it had begun life as a small town, with streets and houses added on as the city grew. And as it grew, it clearly flourished. The main road, which lead to the castle, was lined with shops. Men and women called out their wares.

As the party, led by the brother, marched through the streets, the shouts turned to cheers and applause. Women, clustered in groups, whispered excitedly to each other, giggled, blushed, and waved. There were shouts among the crowd directed towards the princes, many of them welcoming them home.

At the palace, the party dispersed. The princes entered the palace alone as the soldiers slipped off in different directions. Ike and Soren made their way to a pub, ordered a meal, and sat back and listened to the conversations.

"The king wants his sons home. I heard he's ill," one redheaded barmaid said to another as they passed.

"I hear he just wants to abdicate, give Oisin the throne, and live the rest of his days in peace."

"You're all idiots, the island leaders have arrived in the city as well."

"So it's a political meeting?"

"It has nothing to do with the pirates?" A small, messy haired boy asked as he clung to his mother's skirts. He seemed disappointed.

"It may," his mother began gently, "but the pirates are long gone, so it wouldn't all be about that." She stroked her son's hair and sighed. "It's not all about adventure and danger."

"I know, mama," he said. He was disappointed.

Other than the conversations, Ike did notice he and Soren were getting the occasional look. He tried to ignore it as he and Soren ate. As one of the barmaids, the redheaded one that had spoke before, refilled their drinks, she smiled hopefully. Ike shook his head. "I have someone," he muttered.

"She doesn't have to know," the woman said, her lips pressing into a pout. When she saw she was getting nowhere, she sighed and said, "Can I do anything else for you, then?"

Ike looked to Soren who gave the slightest shake of the head. "No, thank you." He paid and he and Soren left the pub, which was growing more crowded by the minute.

Outside, Soren asked, "Do you suppose the reason is political?"

Ike shrugged. "I'm not the best with the lordly type, remember? It has to be important, though, if the king wants all of the princes back. I wonder how long it will be."

Around them, the city buzzed with activity. From what they gathered, Erian and Teo were the last to arrive. People were eager to see what would come of it. Women opened flirted with anyone who served under the princes, and they were receiving warm responses. As Ike and Soren strolled down the busy streets, they took in the sights.

Vendors were selling out or crying out discounts for fighters. Small children raced through the streets, laughing and chasing each other, many of them playacting at being knights and princes. Soren had to take a quick step back to avoid an overeager girl chasing after two boys as she shouted that she could beat the both of them.

A tome stall caught Soren's attention. He and Ike browsed as an older woman, bored by the rabble, fanned herself. She did not seem to care if they bought or not. Ike nudged Soren and pointed out the Blizzard tome among the wind tomes. Soren spent a few moments debating with himself before giving in and purchasing it.

He held his new purchase against his chest as they walked. One man tried to sell them cloaks, swearing his wife and her sisters made the finest cloaks in the land, even the princes wore them. Another argued that the first man's cloaks were cheap and tore easily.

Ike tried not to laugh. It was a cheap tactic, but one he often saw worked. He and Soren thanked the men and mentioned they would return, and hurried off before the argument became physical.

"Ike, Soren!"

Running footsteps met their ears and they turned. A young man, no more than twenty, who had served with Erian, was hurrying to them. "Tacey," Ike called back. "Don't run!"

Tacey flushed, he was known as clumsy among Erian's ranks. He slowed as he reached them. "I'm sorry, I should have looked for you sooner. I forgot you don't know the city that well, you haven't gotten lost, have you?"

"No, just exploring."

"Good. I'm heading back the barracks, want to come with?"

The three of them walked to the barracks together with Tacey filling them in as they went. "It will be crowded," he said sheepishly. "The armies are usually never in the city all together. But Prince Kavi's men will have joined us, along with Prince Oisin's and Prince Teo's."

"But wait... that's just four."

"Ah... sorry, I forgot. Prince Vasso... is not a fighter."

That caught Ike's interest, but he did not ask. He supposed he would learn sooner or later. He listened as Tacey continued to speak, explaining the officers had quarters in the castle. Ike knew these things, but he would not let Tacey know. He seemed excited and eager to help.

As they neared the barracks, Tacey said something that Ike and Soren had both considered, but did not voice. "You being from another continent, I imagine the king himself will want to meet with you. There's so much you can teach us."

"I could say the same for you," Ike admitted. He hoped he was not showing how flustered he felt.

"Well, you can learn a lot here. What I've seen, like with the girl at the inn, most of the peasants don't bother with royalty and history and religion."

Soren nudged Ike in an attempt to calm him. He had scowled at the mention of "the girl at the inn." He cleared his throat and, in a stilted tone, said, "I have noticed that those in lower classes just bother to live their lives."

Tacey did not notice. He lead them to the barracks, where they went mostly unnoticed as there were conversations to be had and dice games to play. People were hooting and shouting, all excited and eager to be back in the city. Ike sighed, the barracks felt a bit like home.

Soren spent the afternoon engrossed in his tome. Ike talked with some of the soldiers and tried to learn their dice games. It was late that evening after they finished their meal that Erian joined them with something Ike expected, but did not want to hear.

"Ike, there is someone who wants to meet with you. Do you think you have the time in the morning?"

"I can't say no to that request."

"Wonderful, he can't wait." Erian made plans to meet him and Soren in the morning. It was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

**I like my little royal family, I hope their dynamics are well written.**

* * *

Prince Erian was running late. Ike and Soren, who looked a little on edge, were waiting in the barracks, a small room having been secured for their use. Unlike the evening before, the barracks were mostly deserted. The revelry had spread to the streets.

A curious sound reached the two men, it was bickering. Ike wondered what Oisin would want with them. He had paid them little enough mind on the first occasion they had met him.

He was partially right. Oisin and Erian were leading another man, who was giving the two a verbal beatdown.

Their companion, who was introduced as their brother, was a big surprise. His hair, at first appearance, looked black, but it was a rich, dark blue. His attire was more modest than theirs, all black to match the black blindfold that covered his eyes.

"I am _not_ a child," he was insisting, "I do not need the two of you to help me. Why in the gods' names would Father send you two to escort me is beyond me! All you do is bicker! Though, if I may... I think coddling me is the only time you two make any effort to agree."

Oisin frowned and Erian blushed. "We are just trying to get you here without you falling," Oisin said, his tone reminding Ike of an impatient mother.

"I won't fall!"

"You barely know the barracks - "

"And whose fault is that?"

"Uh, hey," Ike called to remind them that he and Soren were witnesses to the whole argument. He leaned against the table he was sitting at and asked, "Do you always fight like this?" He was starting to wonder if Teo was the only levelheaded royal in the family.

" _They_ do," the blindfolded prince began, "I try to assert my independence, but I'm not allowed... anyway, I'm Vasso."

"Nice to meet you," Ike said. "But why do you want to speak to us?"

Vasso smiled and remarked on his like of their accents. "As you may or may not see, my presence at war meetings are not required - "

"They are not war meetings - "

" - or whatever they are," Vasso said sternly, "and when Erian brought up the fact that he had two travelers from another continent, well I would like to hear what you have to say. If you wish to share with me, of course. It would give me a chance to somewhat explore the world, as I am rarely allowed out of the castle. These two," he gestured vaguely in the direction of his brothers, "are actually _worse_ than our mother, if you can believe it."

Ike chuckled and even Soren managed a faint ghost of a smile.

"Hearing people's stories is a lot better than having someone read to you," Vasso continued. "I hope I'm not keeping you from exploring the city."

"No, it's a treat to meet you," Ike admitted. He had feared being pressed into an army, and though the talk of "war meetings" was a little troubling, he felt great relief at seeing Vasso.

"You can go," he added to his brothers.

"I think we'll stay," Oisin said. Erian nodded in agreement.

Vasso sighed. "Suit yourselves." He turned towards the table and reached for the chair. He pulled it out and seated himself.

"What are you looking to know?" Soren asked.

"Everything."

"Everything?" Ike looked to Soren. "Where do we start?"

"Where you feel comfortable."

Ike was at a loss. The first thing to spring to mind was the Mad King and the wars and issues that had followed. That would not make for a good first impression, he knew. He was glad that Soren took the reigns.

"Tellius is made of nine countries, with Bengion being the largest. Daein and Crimea are decently sized, and broke from Bengion many years ago. There are also the somewhat smaller countries of Gallia and Goldoa. Two island nations, Phoenicis and Kilvas, were merged together fairly recently, right before we left, and formed one tribe in the Serenes Forest. There is also a vast desert that separates Hatari from the rest, a country no one really knew of until recently, save for those who lived there."

A smile played at Vasso's lips. "How can the desert separate you from another country?"

"It's hard to cross," Ike admitted, "it's called the Desert of Death for a reason."

A chuckle. "I suppose it would be. Or perhaps it's named so to keep people away?"

"No one had crossed it until Prince Rafiel."

"And he didn't fully make it," Soren reminded Ike.

"Prince Rafiel?"

Soren and Ike both paused. How could one explain the laguz to someone who had never seen one? Much less someone who could not see?

"The laguz is a humanoid species," Ike began, trying to find the proper words to not insult the laguz, Through stilted speech, he managed to explain the laguz, with Vasso listening to his every word. He went on to explain which species held which kingdom, what they ate, how they acted. Vasso was enthralled.

The conversation lasted several hours, only ending because his brothers needed to return to the castle. Vasso was hesitant to go, but Ike swore they would talk again. Vasso smiled and thanked them.

* * *

Selyne laid in her bed unable to sleep. Her journal was held against her chest, but she could not bring herself to write in it. Her entries had all been the same as of late. There was no need to constantly repeat herself over and over again.

She wondered where Ike was. And though she did not want to admit it, Lena's remarks had started to bother her. She kept insisting, until Selyne shut it down one night by threatening to kick her out, that there would come a time when Ike would not return. The thought had never crossed her mind until voiced by Lena, but now she feared that she might be right.

Or maybe her fears were because she needed him more than ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Vasso has such a soft spot in my heart, and it looks like Soren was correct about the color coding.**

* * *

According to his brothers, Vasso looked forward to his meetings with Ike and Soren. It gave him a chance to "see" the outside world, while Ike and Soren found a way to vent themselves. His attitude was a pleasure, he was more than willing to make light of his disability, though he also made it clear he did not want assistance.

After two meetings with his brothers at his side, he demanded one take notes for him, if they were to hover over him.

It also gave them details on what was going on. There had been talks of preventing a coupe, but the deals were not working out. The islands south of the continent needed help, but the king was looking to avoid confrontation if he could. Tensions were high in the castle, as Vasso could sense, and he looked forward to the easy going Ike and to Soren, who was always tense, even if he was not in a threatening position.

One day, Soren came to ask a queston that opened the gates for more. "Why are you always in black?" He had noticed it, every outfit the prince owned was black.

Vasso laughed and ran his hand over the sleeve of his tunic. His fingers traced the embroidery, simple swirls of silver. "It was my mother's idea, she felt this way, I would not have to worry about matching or going out in clashing colors. I suppose my room is much the same. I have to thank you, I wondered on occasion if my brothers, or perhaps some of the maids, had ever played a cruel joke on me, with shocking colors that I'm not aware of and no one warned me of otherwise."

Oisin looked horrified. "We would never!"

Vasso only smiled. "Perhaps it is good that I'm the blind one, and not you, Brother?" He chuckled, perhaps sensing the look of shock on his brother's face. He turned in the direction of Soren and said, "You two barely ask anything. May I know why?"

"You said you wanted to hear from us," Ike admitted. "There are things we'd like to know, but this is for your benefit."

"Please, don't have that idea! Go on, ask!"

"You mention the gods a lot," Soren commented. "What sort of gods do you have?"

"Unlike your country, with one goddess, ours follows several. Their are the more important and higher ranking deities, of course, but the minor ones get more attention. Gods of the harvest, of the frost, of the spring and the woods, rivers and seas, and even lake goddesses to hear the priests tell. To be honest, I do not recall all of them, probably not even half of them. It is very easy to sleep through services unnoticed."

" _Vasso!"_

"You know I have trouble sleeping at night," Vasso replied. "Anyway, even those who have little to no faith are often shouting about the gods. But most could only tell you the names of two. The goddess, Daylin, and her lover or husband, or even rival depending on who you ask, Nox, the god of night."

He reached for a glass of water. Oisin passed it to him. After a sip, he said, "The story goes the two can only be together twice a day, at dawn and dusk. I'm sure Oisin's wife could tell you the story better than I. She finds it romantic. I guess if I knew what dawn and dusk were, I could find it that way, too."

He turned towards the door. Ike and Oisin looked up as well, waiting for someone to appear. Soren was writing and did not seem to notice that Vasso heard someone approach.

A young maid stuck her head into the room. "Prince Oisin, your father needs you immediately."

Vasso sighed as he and his brother rose from the table. "I suppose we'll have to talk religion another day." He reluctantly took his brother's arm and followed him from the room, tossing a wave over his shoulder before they left.

"I feel for him," Ike remarked after the two princes had gone. "Sometimes I forget he can't see."

"He seems so _bored,"_ Soren agreed. "I guess he just sits all day, listening to people." He rustled the paper he held, and then added, "I almost hate to think of leaving him."

"What do you mean?"

Soren inclined his head towards the door. "I have the feeling we'll be back on the road soon enough. The king needs his crown prince for something." He pushed himself from the table and rose to his feet. As he stretched, he added, "Since we'll be going back south, you can see Selyne again."

"It's not set in stone, Soren." But as Soren spoke it, Ike did not doubt the king would be sending soldiers to fight for his allies before a full blown war could break out.

* * *

"It's all right," Selyne began gently. She placed her hand on her growing stomach in an attempt to soothe the flutters inside. In an effort to find peace and quiet, she sent Lena to pick up a few things at the market, then she had retreated outside to her garden.

The sunlight felt good against her face and hair. She had hardly come outside once she started to get bigger and the baby started moving. Lena had taken it upon herself to have some of the women nearby come and tend to the cleaning and plants. She had complained, but Lena would hear nothing of it.

"Maybe your dad will be back soon," Selyne murmured. She had heard nothing from her letter, and no one had seen any of the prince's fighting men. She wondered vaguely if they had traveled, perhaps some daring fight overseas.

Her mind wandered a lot. She tried to keep the more unpleasant thoughts at bay. Her thoughts would turn to baby names, or if he or she would get to see where his or her father came from. That would be something, she had decided, to see Ike's homeland. If he would go back. "I guess you'll like it," she said aloud. "I wouldn't know."

That was another thing that bothered Lena. Selyne would talk out loud. She had the thought that her voice did work to comfort the baby, but she had no idea of knowing. It also made her feel better to have someone to talk to. "You've got an aunt, I know that. Not on my side, though."

Lena's approached reached her ears. She sighed wearily and went inside to meet her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, it's winding down. My only fear right now is that the ending is a bit rushed, but it's the one I've always had planned.**

* * *

Soren had read the signs right. With a heavy heart, Erian and Teo had been ordered to take troops with them to the islands nearby, in an effort to stave off an upraising against their allies. As the time to depart drew near, Vasso had Erian bring him to the barracks for one last time.

"I just wanted to thank you," he began to Ike. He held his hand out and Ike shook it. "You shared your country with me, which I will probably never get to go to. It's just a shame you have to leave. I feel like there's so much more I could learn."

"Maybe we can come back."

Vasso smiled and nodded. "Perhaps one day we'll meet again. You'll have even more to tell me, I'm sure."

"It's a deal." Ike had grown fond of the prince and their talks. It would be something he would miss as they traveled, and it would be a reason to return. But it was not a reason to stay. Vasso nodded then allowed himself to be led away.

Ike returned to Soren, who said little as they packed. They would leave at first light, march south, and catch a ship. Soren found the march pointless, as there had to be a port somewhere closer. But he was not the tactician of _this_ army. What they chose to do was not his concern. He would march and fight, nothing more, nothing less.

"Got everything?"

Soren patted his bag and nodded. "Though I'm not sure if I'm up for a long walk."

Ike chuckled. "Going soft on me, Soren?"

"Perhaps I am," Soren said. He had gotten in little training, spending his time quietly in the barracks, reading or writing. Twice he had written a letter, then burned it. It was not his place to contact Mist. That would be up to Ike. And there was no guarantee the letter would arrive safely in Tellius. It was not something he had mentioned to Ike, nor would he.

"You'll do fine, you always have." Ike sat down next to him and sighed. Soren raised an eyebrow and waited for Ike to continue.

"I'm a little worried Selyne is going to be angry with me. It's been quite some time since we've seen each other."

"She knows you plan to travel and do what you're meant to do, but you'll come back. You always come back." After a pause, Soren added, "I haven't said it, and I don't claim to know how you feel about relationships, but I think if we were to leave, you'd find some way to bring her with you."

"I've thought about it," Ike admitted. "I didn't think you would like that."

Soren did not say such out loud, but the idea of traveling with a third person would be something he would have to get used to again, as he did not know Selyne enough to be comfortable around her. But he would not tell Ike that. "It wouldn't matter if I did or not. I didn't like working with some of the people in Tellius, but I dealt with it. I'm not completely fragile."

Ike had to laugh at that. "Sorry, I'll stop thinking of you as such."

Soren considered the matter closed. He and Ike tucked their belongings away where they could reach them easily in the morning and went off in search of dinner.

Some troops were eager to march, having found themselves quickly growing bored awaiting orders. Many bemoaned the fact that they had been having fun, taking it easy and getting things given to them for serving under the princes. Even a couple were disappointed their unit was not marching out.

Ike was aching to start the journey. He had trained among Erian's men while they awaited instructions from the king to keep himself sharp. He was itching for a fight, just sparring had become boring. The boat journey was not something he was looking forward to, but everything had to come at a price.

Sleep came quickly to him that night. Morning actually came too soon, he felt. But he and Soren were up and ready to join the ranks. From afar, they could see the royal family saying their goodbyes before Erian and Teo joined their troops. They would be accompanied by the envoys who had brought word of trouble in their home. Ike wanted to meet them, but they would stay close to the princes. All too soon, they started down the street and away from the castle.

* * *

As Ike and Soren started the journey back south, Selyne was starting to hate the women around her. Her inn had become a hen house, with women talking _around_ her instead of _to_ her. She heard nothing negative, except from Lena, which was a blessing, but everything else she was tired of.

Almost half of the women around her swore she was going to have a son, due to the way she was carrying him. The other half swore she would have a daughter. The idea amused her a little, as she just could not imagine Ike with a daughter.

But when she commented that half of the women had to be right, they ignored her.

One positive she could see was that she was not alone, no matter what time of night. Someone was always up with her when she could not sleep. And someone was bound to cover her with a warm blanket if she fell asleep anywhere that was not her bed.

But the talk of names and nurseries, of baby clothes and baby blankets, and how terrible the first few months could be were really getting on her nerves. She had hoped all that would stop once the baby, son or daughter, was born.


	19. Chapter 19

**And here we are, at the end. I have left many time gaps, enough to delve into Selyne and Ike's relationship in oneshots if an idea tickles my fancy.**

 **It goes to say that with Priam around, I felt like Ike traveled the entire globe, that he met a woman, and that they had a child. But Ike just can't stop with the mercenary side of his life, it's in his blood and who he is. So he travels, but he goes back to visit when he can. And I think that i covered that here, though not in the level of detail I suppose I could have.**

* * *

"The ship will be ready in an hour. If you aren't back by then, we'll leave without you." Their journey south had met little obstacles, though the going was slow at times due to weather. Erian offered Ike a warm smile before he departed. "Hurry back," he called to the departing figure.

Soren followed Ike to the inn. The village was looking better than it had ever looked to him. The rebuilding had come along smoothly. Not only that, but it looked like the port had been enlarged as well. The village itself had expanded in both directions, and it was lively.

They walked up the path leading to the inn, which seemed shuttered and quiet. Ike looked to Soren, who shrugged, before pushing the door open.

At first glance, it looked empty. Then they saw Lena, who was scrunched in the corner of the couch wearing black from head to toe. She looked up and blinked at the sunlight streaming in through the door, then she saw Ike. She scowled and shot up from the couch.

 _"You!_ You have no right to be here! This is _all your fault!"_ She hurried to him and tried to push Ike out the door, but it was fruitless. She could not even budge him. She began to cry and slap at him. Ike grabbed her arms and pushed her away, holding her at arms' length.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"You never loved her, did you?!" she shouted.

"You think because you loved her, you were the only one, don't you?" Soren demanded.

"He left her!"

A door opened down the hall. An older woman, her graying hair pinned in a bun, stuck her head out. "Lena!" she hissed. "What is this nonsense? You'll wake him, he just got off to sleep!" When she saw Ike, and Lena's attempts to struggle free so she could try to fight him, she sighed. "Oh, gods, give me strength."

She wiped her hands on her apron and joined them. Gingerly, she pulled Lena away from Ike. Lena was furious, though tears streaked her cheeks.

"Anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Ike asked. He could feel a tightness in his chest, and he was growing worried.

"There's no easy way to say this..."

Lena chose the time to blurt it out. "Selyne's gone. Gone because of _you!"_

Ike looked first to the older woman, then to Soren, and back. Surely she could not mean it?

The woman nodded slowly. "It was a difficult delivery," she said softly, "and she fought, but..." she trailed off with a sigh.

Soren looked from Ike to Lena. His expression was one of terror. Ike watched numbly as his friend slipped out of his sight. He had no idea what he was doing, and he could not even try to think of what else was going on.

He was not even aware that the older woman was speaking until he heard his name. "You _are_ Ike, right?" When he nodded, she asked, "Would you like to see him?"

"He can't!" Lena demanded.

"He has every right to him, child, you know this!"

"Ye-yeah."

At first, he could not move, but he slowly brought himself to follow this woman he did not know down one of the halls. At the door across from the kitchen, she paused. "I'm so sorry, I know this is a shock for you, and I did all I could for her. I don't know if you even knew, I know she sent a letter or two, but she had no idea where to reach you." She smiled weakly and said, "I'm not blaming you. She didn't either, I can promise you that."

"I didn't know," Ike whispered. His licked his lips nervously. They felt so dry. "If I had, I would have been here for her."

She nodded. "I know. I didn't think Lena was right. Selyne knew you better, and she knew you're a good person. Now, he is asleep, but if you want, you can hold him."

She pushed the door open. A small bassinet was in the middle of the room. A young woman, her mint colored hair pulled back out of her face, leaned over it. She looked up, ready to argue that he was asleep, but paused, her mouth slightly open.

"It's fine, Nadya. Nadya has been serving as his wet nurse. She's grown very attached to him."

"Yes, he's such a good baby," Nadya whispered. As Ike joined her, she leaned forward to stroke the baby's hair.

It was thick and black, just like Selyne's. He was scrunched under a pale green blanket, his face in a sleeping pout. A smile flickered across Ike's face. Nadya carefully reached down to pick him up. He made a faint whimper, but he did not fully wake.

She gently offered him to Ike. Ike reached for him, and together the two women helped him hold him. At that point, he was aware of Soren returning. Soren leaned close, aware of how timid Ike felt. Even though Nadya assured him that he would not hurt him, he just looked so _small_ to Ike.

"Selyne didn't name him," Nadya whispered, "I've just been calling him sweetpea." She stroked his cheek. She hated the idea of saying good-bye.

"Are you going to take him with you, or stay here?"

For the first time since setting foot in the inn, Ike realized that Erian was waiting for them. He could not do it. There was no way he could take a baby, his son, to battle. But he could not stay in the inn, either. He realized after a moment the inn was technically the baby's, but it would constantly remind him of the fact that Selyne had lived, and died, there.

"We're going to go," Ike said. He had made up his mind. They could not stay. Just as they had left Tellius before, he had to go somewhere else entirely new to him. Maybe it was running from his problems, or maybe something else, but he wanted as far away as he could get at the moment.

The two women seemed to understand. They excused themselves to pack food and supplies, not willing to let the three of them leave without help. Lena sat sulking and glaring on the couch.

"You don't have to do this," Soren whispered to him as they left. "The deed to the inn is in Selyne's safe. It's in her name, it would go to him."

"I can't stay here. Is that where you went?"

Soren nodded. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him. "I had to get my papers. And I got this..." he reached under his cloak and pulled out a book. Ike swallowed hard and nodded. It was Selyne's journal. "I thought you would want it. How foolish, really. It was sitting on the table."

"Will you find us a ship?"

"And a wet nurse? It would be unfair to take Nadya from here, don't you think?"

"Ah, yeah." Ike had not thought of that. He assumed Nadya would want to go as well, but Soren was right.

Soren tucked the book back under his cloak and said, "I'll go now. We'll have to avoid the islands, but surely someone is going another way."

He hurried out the door and down the path. He was worried. Not because they would be traveling with a baby, something he _never_ expected, but Ike was so calm. He was numb, but in time Soren knew grief would hit him hard. He had been very attached to Selyne, had perhaps even loved her. Soren had not questioned it, and he did not understand love himself. He did not know, and now he could not ask for fear of upsetting Ike.

He also remembered Erian. He had no idea how much time had passed, but if he saw him, he would apologize. Something had come up, and he and Ike could not join them. If the prince was even still at the port. And then he would do as he did before. He would find a boat.


End file.
